


(What Will We Do There?) We'll Get High

by emlary



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: 5 Times, Andy/Liam drabbles, Fingering, Lactation Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Recreational Drug Use, Riding, Rimming, Threesome, blowjob, mention of bestiality
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-06-19 13:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 30,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15510453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emlary/pseuds/emlary
Summary: 铛喵炖肉合辑，可能会有相同设定、连续情节的多章节，也可以当做独立故事来看。或者，倾倒铛喵黄色废料的坑（划重点）。C1~C2: 铛捡到莉喵带回家这样那样C3: 莉喵女仆装为铛贺生C4~C5: 海豚!莉和人类!铛，以及和海豚!RA的三明治C6~C7: 5次Andy去找Liam + 1次Liam去找AndyC8: Andy在Sifters唱片店打工时遇到来偷唱片的Liam





	1. Itchycoo Park (Side A)

这个点钟还开门营业的只有kebab烤肉店，Andy皱了下眉头，还是跟乐队成员一起进去了。周末晚上排练完，大家都又饿又冷，他不想特立独行，好在大家也会贴心地把焗番茄和大多数的薯条留给他。

旁边有个人桌上也摆着薯条，Andy很难不多斜过去看几眼，什么人来烤肉店只点薯条？

不看还好，一看就和那人的蓝眼睛对上了，像猫一样充满警惕，打量着眼前的陌生人，弓着背，仿佛随时可以扑过来打上一架。可惜了，Andy很想过去掰直对方的背——抬头挺胸，那一定是个漂亮男孩。

等到他们都吃饱了，旁边桌的薯条依然没什么动静，除了Andy每次偷瞄都被男孩瞪回来。他接过Loz打包好的剩下的烤肉，房东太太的猫应该会喜欢，毕竟不能强迫猫也当素食主义者。

这家店就在车站对面，乐队成员们在门口互相道别后走往不同的方向，很快街道上就只剩Andy一个人的身影。

走了不到五分钟他就停下脚步，跑回去刚刚赶上午夜的打烊时间。薯条男孩果然站在烤肉店门口，大约是被赶了出来，身上只穿着一件旧运动衫，在路灯下越发显得单薄。

Andy像第一次靠近房东太太的猫一样小心翼翼，他甚至不知该说什么，但也没法转身走掉。他盯着地面的小水洼，也许上面会有倒影，他就能看清男孩的表情。

“你老盯着鞋看干嘛？”

比问题更让他惊奇的是男孩的口音，是北方人吗？看起来不会超过18岁，大晚上一个人在外地不回家家人不会担心吗？不，他不能问这些问题，太冒失了。何况他是谁啊，折回来的举动已经够奇怪了，要是男孩反问，Andy根本答不上来。

“喂，借个火。”

男孩主动靠近解决了他的难题，哪怕背着吉它手里还提着烤肉让他的动作有点笨拙。摸出打火机才发现对方手里并没有烟，Andy已经没有手去掏口袋里的烟了。

男孩盯着他上下打量的样子也像极了猫，又颇具几分狡黠，浓密的下睫毛勾勒出迷惑人心的形状，只须一抬眼，Andy只觉得触电似的心跳加快。就在他快被薯条男孩勾走魂魄时，对方伸手翻出了他外套口袋里的烟。

男孩叼着烟得意地笑了，Andy知道自己彻底完了。

连着几下都打不着火机，男孩自然而然扯过他的皮夹克挡风，瞬间拉近了两人的距离，最后对方几乎钻到他怀里才点燃了那支烟，Andy第一次觉得个子高是有好处的。

别说男孩只是需要个地方过夜，就算他说要Andy现在就跟他私奔，吉它手可能也会点头。

结果他吃光了Andy的豆子罐头，冷的，因为太晚了他们不能用房东的厨房。打包的烤肉也进了他的肚子，房东太太的猫循着气味凑过来，不满地叫了几声，就被Andy赶出房间了。

“我还以为你不吃肉。”看着狼吞虎咽的小饿猫，Andy打趣到。“我没钱，本来准备点一份薯条坐到天亮，结果那家店竟然不是24小时营业的。我和朋友走散了，他们开着车，那群混蛋，明天回曼彻斯特我非扒了他们的皮不可。”嘟着嘴的样子哪里是在抱怨，分明是勾引喂猫的好心人。

“完了。”

Andy担心地问男孩又怎么了。

“我吃太饱了，现在不想做。”

男孩踢掉脚上的脏球鞋，倒在沙发上抚摸着小肚子，像猫一样眯眼望着他，一脸餍足，“你不介意吧？”Andy哑然失笑，刚才男孩是说过他什么都愿意“做”。

“你什么都不用做。”他收好吉它，转身又去摆弄柜子里的唱片。再多看几眼沙发上白白的肚皮，Andy不确定他还能说出如此违心的话。他选了一张不太吵的旧唱片，把功放的声音调小，确定不会影响到房东。

唱机传出All I want to do is talk to you的歌声时，男孩笑得滚到地毯上，“哈哈哈，让我猜猜，你是个艺术生？

Andy一副投降的表情，他在男孩身边躺下，铺有地毯的空地容不下他的长腿，只好搭在咖啡桌上。要是在家里肯定不能这么做，但现在父母管不了他了，包括凌晨时分带陌生的男孩回房间，不管有没有发生什么。

他问了男孩的名字，“William？”对方一脸厌恶地摇头，“不是，是Liam，就Liam，你们这些傻逼南方佬！”看来不止他一个人对男孩的名字表示困惑，Andy倒也不恼。

“你要睡了吗？我可以去关灯。”

Liam的回答是勾住他蜷缩起来的脚踝，让他们的腿交缠在一起，“你不是想和我说话吗？”男孩侧身杵着脸颊专心致志地看着他，一双眼睛好像吸进了整个星空，Andy忽然觉得脸有点热。

“你玩乐队吗？刚才烤肉店那些人是你的队友？你是主吉它？我哥也玩乐队，是比较傻逼那个，但他只能给人抬抬箱子什么的。他一回来就在我们的房间里鼓捣吉它，整天不出门，我妈都快被他吵得患神经衰弱了。我就不懂吉它有什么好玩的。”一直都是Liam在说话，Andy静静地听着。

“诶，这首歌我听过！我哥也放过，我讨厌他那些唱片，占了大半个柜子他还在不停地买。这首歌叫什么？”

Andy说了歌名，Liam显然以为他在骗小孩，“什么鬼的痒痒公园？哪有公园叫痒痒公园？”本来就是孩童被公园里的荨麻蛰到才发明的词，Liam说出来有种说不出的纯真可爱。“你听听，都唱的什么？”

那当然不是一首童谣，有天空，有梦想，有眼泪，有大麻。Andy清楚他没法像跟艺术学校的同学那样，跟眼前这个聒噪的小混蛋交流讨论歌曲的意义。但那又有什么关系，他一低头就能闻到男孩洗发香波的味道，柔软的发丝漂亮极了。

“等下，你别动。”Liam突然翻身跨坐在他身上，“嘿嘿，被我发现了。”圆圆胖胖的小手从沙发底下钻出来，多了一截他藏在下面的大麻卷，兴许是刚才平躺时被发现了。这次男孩轻车熟路从他裤兜里掏出打火机，只顾着点燃烟卷，全然没在意Andy从被他摸打火机就一直紧绷的神经，以及某个不受控制充血的部位。

Liam跟着轻快欢愉的歌声摇摆身体，夹着烟的手一会儿“get high”，一会儿“touch the sky”，就是不肯从他身上下来。熟悉的烟雾随着一点点燃尽的烟卷将他们包围起来，Liam嗨得像颗芦苇，而Andy已经被他蹭得快走火了。

“喂艺术生，你还在等什么？”

男孩抓过他的大手，隔着牛仔裤覆盖上去，里面显然热度惊人。欲望稍微得到舒缓的小东西挪了挪屁股，让他完整的形状刚好卡在臀缝之间，隔着布料的摩擦愈发像猫儿一样百爪挠心，Andy想咒骂，又不得不克制住。

“别停啊。”

男孩闭着眼朝他发号施令，单是夹着屁股在他身上扭动的模样就让Andy硬得发疼。这远远算不上完美，甚至有些草率，Liam不得章法的动作却让他觉得更加刺激。他大胆地扯开牛仔裤，男孩也没有反对，被弹吉它的大手握住时，更直接的触感让对方舒服得哼了出来。

当他把舔湿的手指向后探时，立刻感受到身上人的夹紧，“I'll just finger you a little bit. You'd like it, I promise.”

骂他是骗子的北方脏话很快就变成了动听的喘息，“你…你不能这样，啊……啊啊，那里，啊！”

“为什么不？”Andy抽动手指的同时也开始顶胯，寻求更多甜美的火花。

“因为我快要……”男孩眼神里的娇嗔如同剧烈的春药，Andy能感觉到自己的高潮也快了，尽管他连裤子都没脱。掌心里握着Liam漂亮的性器，用最甜蜜也最致命的抚弄让对方为他失控。

Liam实在太紧了，Andy开始莫名地嫉妒，一旦想像别的男人也——他加快了抽插的速度，指腹不停地戳弄那一点，“有人对你这么做过吗？宝贝。”

“操你的，我才不是什么宝贝。嗯，啊，再来，再深一点。”  
“回答我，有男人用手指让你射出来过吗？”

开始他的取悦似乎发生了转变，现在更像是Liam主动含着他的三根手指在操自己。男孩几乎完全沉溺于情欲中，性器高高地挺立着，随着上下晃动诱人地展现在他眼前。

“没有。我自己弄过，可是……啊，我还要。”  
“想要我用更粗的东西插进来吗？”

Andy不确定Liam有没有听到他说什么，精液喷得他衣服上到处都是，高潮过后的男孩软趴趴地倒在他胸口，刚吃得饱饱的肚皮贴着被弄脏的衣服，真是只不爱干净的小花猫。

“我不想动了，怎么办？”

他认命地把手伸进裤子拉链里，Liam近在咫尺红艳的嘴唇让自己解决没有看起来那么糟糕。Andy吻得似乎要将对方吞吃入腹，Liam换气时还咯咯笑他像不知肉味多时的僧侣。

最后把男孩抱上床一起睡觉，关了灯，饥饿感再度疯狂来袭。薯条、焗番茄、豆子罐头所不能满足的食欲，以及怀中男孩每一下呼吸撒在他耳边的热气，无一不在挑战Andy的自制力。

He's still hungry.


	2. Itchycoo Park (Side B)

Andy醒来时天还没亮，暖气好像又坏了，被子掀开一个角就把他冻醒了。这似乎不是坏事，考虑到被窝里另一个人郑重地告诉他，他刚刚被打劫了。

“我得赶最早一班的火车回去，跟你‘借’了九镑。”为什么是九镑？“因为我兜里还剩一块钱，上面写了我的全名和地址，然后和你包里的十镑交换了一下。你放心，我Liam Gallagher的大名在Burnage谁不知道？”

好吧，借就借了，Andy揉揉眼睛。说真的，这时就算Liam偷走他全部的披头士唱片，他也还是会选择温暖的被窝。

“你，不做了？那我就去洗澡了。”小偷还挺有礼貌的，等等，Liam是问他做什么？

刚起床的男孩被他一把翻身压在身下，“不行，我房间里的热水只够一个人洗。”

“那怎么办？”  
“呆会一起洗啊。”

额头抵在一起怪疼的，Andy选择了柔软的嘴唇作为着陆点。不像和女孩约会时出于礼貌带漱口水或口香糖味的吻，这是个不假思索的吻，他闭着眼睛，身体的其它部分却一点点苏醒过来。Liam像刷过牙后才出炉的巧克力蛋糕，明知会把牙套弄得一团糟，还是没人能抗拒。甜品柜一旦打开，接着是衬衫下面雪白的胸口，小小的乳尖，圆圆的肚脐，再往下……

他把Liam全部含在嘴里，男孩的呻吟在这个时节已经无法用猫儿叫春来掩饰了，一想到可能会吵醒房东夫妇Andy就头疼。但他已经摸出了安全套，总得想个办法。

Liam刚被他翻过身趴在枕头上就嫌弃地啐了一口，从水汪汪的唇边扯出几根头发，栗色的和金色的缠着一起，“你以后肯定是个秃子。”男孩一脸坏笑，Andy觉得可爱极了。他有点舍不得让这个小混蛋闷在枕头里，可才两根手指插进去男孩的膝盖就开始发颤，里面和昨晚一样紧，对他指尖任何细微的动作都无比敏感，尽管很小声，身下变了调的呜咽还是撩拨着Andy的欲望。

“呆会我要是弄疼你，你就咬我，好吗？”Liam显然对他的关切不感兴趣，埋在枕头里嘟囔着骂人的话，大概是嫌他啰嗦。

开始还忍得住，无论是他还是Liam，盖着被子，甚至看不出有多大动静。但很快男孩就不满足于浅浅的抽入，不安地在他身下扭动，搞得Andy滑了出来，简直丢人。

“你他妈到底要不要做？我操……”

他不得已捂住Liam的嘴，男孩哪肯就范，两人在被窝里扭打起来，最后还是凭身高腿长的优势按住了小野猫。一手从腋下穿过，紧紧扣住Liam，抬肩的同时迫使男孩沉下腰，屁股高高地撅起，亲密无间的姿势很不好受，却能让Andy一下子顶到最深处。

最粗鄙的脏话和最放荡的呻吟都被他捂在掌心里，如果可以，Andy真想听听。

“You're so fucking tight.”Andy咬着男孩的耳朵，男孩却没有咬他的手，看来他做得还不错。年轻而甜美的身体在他下面完全展开，他控制着一切，角度、力量和频率，Andy还把昨天男孩滔滔不绝的发言也还了回去。

“下次去曼彻斯特我想让你来看我们的表演，会有不少女孩儿，都等着演出结束往我或者Mark身上跳。好吧，也许Mark那边更多一些，我承认我看起来挺无趣的。但我只想要你，酒吧的后巷、拉乐器又旧又破的小巴后排，或者我们偷偷溜进你家，我会慢慢地把你操开，在你每天睡的床上。门口有人敲门怎么办？是你讨人厌的哥哥，到时你才会乖乖地闭嘴，不敢发出任何声音，红着眼求我停下来。你猜我会怎么着？”

Andy用行动证明了他的幻想，一下下撞到最里面，作为回应，Liam在他手背上留下几条抓痕，下面却越咬越紧。激烈的情事中彼此身体完美地契合，被窝里渐渐热得让人冒汗。

他终究是心疼男孩，快到高潮时Andy松开了手，想用吻封住那极度的欢愉。只听Liam在他耳边悄声说：“你这个没用的大个子，还下次？下次我想要你把我抱起来压在墙上，那是你唯一有用的地方。”

让Liam双腿夹在自己腰间、抱着他把他操射的画面让Andy攀上了顶点，他高潮过后Liam还不停向后挺腰，含着他的阴茎最终射在床单上。看来他们肯定得一起洗澡了。

缺少热水让共浴并没有想象中那么浪漫，也有可能是他们吻得忘了时间。Liam很快就哆哆嗦嗦跳了出去，倒是他一脸不情愿地穿上Andy袖子过长的衣服让艺术生还没吃早餐就开始咽口水。

Andy挎着书包和Liam一起出了门，他们要到公车站乘不同的车，学校和火车站在相反的方向。男孩等车时无聊，就拉了几个周围的大学生问他们有没有听过痒痒公园。

“真的？你们都听过？”得到一致肯定的答案后男孩兴奋地跑回他身边，“Andy，我们去痒痒公园吧！现在就去！你可以逃课对吗？学校多无聊啊！”说着还哼起昨天的歌词，挽着他的手全然不顾周围体面的上班族假装没盯着看却生疑的目光。

他明白Liam是在闹他，但Andy不得不承认男孩的话让他怦然心动。他们马上就要分开了，而下一次见面就像那个并不真实存在的痒痒公园，抓不住又放不下。


	3. The Right Amount

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 铛铛生日请吃肉（误。）

如果车祸有什么好处的话，那就是终于有人采访Oasis的贝斯手了。

实际上坐在出租车后排的Andy是三人里伤势最轻的，他甚至可以自己走下车打911，把键盘手和主吉它都送进医院。之后他们被迫取消了连续三场演出。如果算上在迈阿密的首演因为Liam嗓子发炎中途取消，北美巡演才开始一周，承办方已经快打爆保险公司的电话了。

印第安纳波利斯的乡下佬也许会相信承办方的鬼话——“我们建议您选择不退票，以防择期重演时买不到票”，但他们绝对不能再搞砸接下去纽约的演出了。Noel一脸铁青，好像损失的每个子儿都是从他钱包里直接掉出去的。

Liam在得知乐队成员都没事后，唯一能做的就是好好休养嗓子。他们跳过费城和波士顿，远离爱尔兰酒吧的诱惑，直接去了纽约，也算是小小的幸运。

然后就有了他手上这张新鲜出炉的报纸，英国媒体似乎终于想起Oasis除了Gallagher兄弟还有其它人的存在，借由车祸专门采访了Andy。其中有个问题是“你多久做一次爱？”，他不敢相信卫报已经堕落到这种地步了，他们就不能问点音乐上的问题吗？

一向安静的贝斯手竟然公开讨论性生活，仿佛这个话题很摇滚，“Less than I want to, which is probably the right amount.”

他甚至能想像出Andy在两句话中间的停顿，中产阶级自以为是的幽默。

“你他妈的什么意思？”

Liam用力把报纸砸到贝斯手脸上，好像这样能伤害到对方又不会发出惊动旁人的声响。事实上报纸只碰到Andy的茶杯，这真让人恼火。

年轻的Gallagher一向自诩称职的床伴，不管是男人还是女人，他总能找到让彼此在床上都满意的办法。性是愉悦的，所有人都应该公平地享受。Andy——他和Andy没有故意藏着掖着，但也没必要在媒体上……说得好像Liam没法满足他一样。

“字面上的意思。”

贝斯手折起报纸，整齐地放在桌子上。精致的茶杯中央泛起的涟漪，都比Andy声音里的波动大，这让Liam更加恼火。

他知道他们有好几天没做了。Liam只是想好好准备纽约的三场演出，让嗓子得到充分的休息，仅此而已。Andy却跑到媒体上抱怨缺少性生活，这不公平。现在不是1994年，他们也不是二十岁出头的毛头小子了。365天里300多天都在巡演路上的那些年，什么人他没睡过？可下个月Liam就要满三十岁了，一旦步入中年，哪怕摇滚明星，也没人会像兔子一样每天都疯狂地做爱，不是吗？Liam得休息，他真的没想过这个以前连肉都不吃的男人会把他吃得几乎连骨头都不剩。

“We fuck almost every other day. What else do you want?”

“你真的想知道吗？”贝斯手瞟了一眼在休息室另一个角落讨论着什么的两位吉它手，距离演出开始还有两个小时，没有注意到他们小小的争执。

Andy忽然站了起来，身高差让Liam一下子没了气势。高大的贝斯手把他困在柱子的里侧，私人空间完全被侵占，视线所及只剩前几天晚上沾过他精液的法兰绒衬衫，Andy甚至没有动手。

“我想在每场gig前操你，以及每场gig后，然后你得跟Noel解释为什么嗓子又哑了；我想在酒店房间的每个角落操你，然后让Noel皱着眉头去付房间清扫费；我想在巴士的洗手间里操你，隔着门大家还在喝酒聊天，而你被操得说不出话；我想在我的音乐室里操你，周围没有一把贝斯，全是我的吉它收藏，我想让它们听听你叫得有多好听；除了晚上，我想在早上操你，下午也是。”太近了，Andy的鼻息像一只只小虫子钻进他耳朵里，痒得他快受不了了。

“Liam，我现在就想操你。看着你生气的样子，因为愤怒和羞耻而咬住嘴唇，最后被我干到射得一塌糊涂。”

对于人生惹过最大的麻烦不过是把上一张唱片在发行前遗落酒吧差点泄露新歌的好好先生来说，这是Liam听过Andy说的最肮脏、最有失体面的话。

“你他妈是不是吃错药了？”Liam推开莫名其妙发情的贝斯手。他得冷静一下，满脑子不分时间地点和Andy做爱的画面对表演“摇滚明星”毫无帮助。

晚上的演出很顺利，虽然剧院区的场地远不如去年的Radio City那么充满仪式感，但他们意外在旁边的地狱厨房找到家不错的中餐馆，一直营业到12点。Liam吃得满嘴是油，他咂了一下手指，一点都不能浪费，那些美味的酱汁正是降服饥饿怪兽的秘诀。桌对面的南方人还在小心翼翼地用刀叉分解青椒肉丝，真是破坏氛围，完全没有食欲被满足的快感。

他突然想看真正欲求不满的Andy是什么样子。翘着手指喝下午茶时一脸正经地说想操他不算。

结账时贝斯手才宣布今天是他的生日，“宵夜算我请。生日愿望？希望接下去的巡演一切顺利吧。”无聊透了，要不是人靓腿长、技术又好，Liam真不知道自己为什么会和这种人上床。

临走时Noel说明天没有演出让大家好好放松一下，最近神经确实绷得太紧了。

Liam想过洗个澡换套衣服再过去，想到一会还要再洗，嫌麻烦直接过去得了。他依然很贴心，从电梯拐角处一辆无人看管的手推车上顺了清洁女工换班时留下的白色围裙和帽子，生日总该来点特别的。

Andy给他开门时的表情看不到一点惊喜，做了那么多次，彼此都习以为常了。Liam有点怀疑贝斯手白天的话是真是假，可是来都来了，他抱着赃物走进浴室，哪怕这些玩意会让他看起来像个傻逼，也比外面那个照本宣科的Mr. Bass有趣。

他脱掉上衣，开始换装。女士围裙在尺寸上对他现在的胸围和腰围显然不太友好，发带式的女仆帽倒是和稍长的发型很搭。就在Liam犹豫要不要把裤子直接脱掉时，脚步声靠近了浴室。

“门没锁。”废话，他故意没锁。“你……你不用做这个。”

这些不懂得感恩的混蛋，Liam正想摔门走人，熟悉的大手抚上他因为裸露在空调中而微微发抖的背后，身体几乎是立刻贴了过去，顺从地汲取对方掌心的热度。紧接着是湿热的吻，Andy熟悉他身体的每一个角落，敏感的后颈平时碰都碰不得，现在却像拎猫一样被撩起发尾，小口小口地吮吸着。

“可以在这里种草莓吗？”绕过围裙的手正在解他的裤子，还有脸问这种“礼貌”的问题。Liam应该反对的，夏天那种地方的吻痕很容易被人看见，“一看就知道你从后面被干得有多爽。”

他忍不住轻哼了一声，抬头看见镜中的自己，淫乱的模样仿佛暴露在他人眼前。Andy强迫他转过头，一边接吻，一边像个色情狂隔着围裙的带子揉他的胸。

“好像越来越大了。”Andy勾着他的舌尖不断交缠，还不忘发表观察日记似的感言，Liam想给他一肘，反而被向后摁住双臂，胸口刚被揉得发胀，这会儿越发地挺立。

高个子从背后抱住他，灼热的眼神似乎要在镜子上烧出个洞来。“你没看过吗？就是这样，你背着手唱歌时，衣服前面都快被撑开了，和露点没什么区别。我自己买票看过很多场Oasis的表演，你以前不是这样的，瘦瘦的平平的，而且包得严严实实，根本不给人看。”

他又不是Roger Daltrey，三、四十岁还有紧实的胸腹肌能在舞台上炫耀。以前只有他搞金发大波妹，没人敢在他头上动土，他又不是女人。Andy是个例外，从一开始就对那个没什么用的地方特别“关照”，Liam想骂人，可是因为很舒服，特别是用嘴，也就随他去了。谁知好像真的越揉越大，已经完全赶超了小肚子。

“像不像涨奶？”脏话还没出口，贝斯手又开始玩弄那里。粉色的乳尖被围裙带子磨得发红，硬硬的又胀又疼，恨不得……

“用力啊。”他不再顾及男人的轻笑，挺着胸迎合那双布满琴茧的大手，两颗小果实被反复揉搓，乳肉也被捏成一团。

“我想搞大你的肚子，让你真的涨奶，再用嘴帮你吸出来。”妈的，这个色魔，什么鬼话都说得出来，偏偏Liam被他弄得舒服极了，叫了就等于承认他说的，不叫又难受。

舌尖刚舔湿了围裙背带，湿润的触感隔着布料都让人颤抖，要是被含进去该多爽，他每次都被Andy舔得浑身发软，“Liam，你想要什么？”

嘴唇被自己咬疼了，他才意识到自己就像Andy白天说的那样，又恼又羞，而且下半身早就有反应了。要是不说，他怀疑今晚会被Andy玩到失禁也不肯轻易满足他。

“帮我，吸那里。”

意料中的羞辱没有出现，转过身来迎接他的是Andy乐意之极的笑容。那颗金黄的头埋在他胸口，粗糙的胡茬蹭得乳肉酥痒难耐，可舌尖又是那么柔软，Liam沉溺在反复的双重折磨中，想叫停，一张嘴全是让人浮想联翩的喘息。

“被玩胸口就那么湿了。”围裙下面支起来的小帐篷说明了一切，“想要吗？”

主唱交出了主动权，翻过身趴在洗手台上，任凭台上总是站在角落里的贝斯手享用。沾满润滑剂的手指轻易地找到他的秘密，Liam毫无羞耻地尖叫出来，他也想要，毫无节制的性爱，想被Andy干到爽得昏过去，就不用理乐队的各种破事。

“我白天说了那些话，你还不知死活穿成这样来我房间，是想要被我干到天亮吗？”

“嗯，要……”被男人按住腰一下子插进去，小小的围裙随着屁股被撞得前后摇晃，巨大的肉棱顶在里面好舒服。他从不缺乏追求者，可是被疯狂渴求的感觉还是像罂粟一样甜美，Andy总能满足他。对方呢？今天之前，他从来不知道Andy想要什么。如果说他在舞台上通过表演宣泄所有的不满和愤怒，那Andy则把在台上压抑的都带到了床上。贝斯手摆满吉它的音乐室？那是他欠他的。Andy放弃了吉它，是为了Oasis，还是为了他？

这个乖得被他们嘲笑不像搞摇滚乐队的家伙，只有这种时候才会令他刮目相看。从背后本来就插得很深，Liam已经被轻易得弄射过一次了，而Andy强有力的节奏一刻都不曾停止。他怀疑对方说做到天亮恐怕不是玩笑话，那样不行，叫一夜的话，嗓子又会哑掉，腿都会站不稳。

“不要，不要了。”他惊异于自己带着哭腔的哀求，低下头，胸口被揉得红肿不堪，后面还紧紧地夹着男人的性器。

“从你穿披头士背心上台那次我就想这么做了，把你的胸揉大，又痒又胀，操你的嘴，然后射在胸口上面，你说好吗？”

Liam已经无法控制身体，情欲的猛兽完全占据了上风。Andy似乎放慢了速度，粗大的阴茎几乎全部埋了进去，抵在在那一点上狠狠地折磨他。Liam越是挣扎，越是逃不脱致命的快感，被操到膝盖发软、脚下发虚。

“不要射在外面。我想要你射在我里面，Andy，Andy……啊！”

高潮时他后颈被咬得发疼，高高扬起头，酒店狭小的浴室里充满肉体碰撞的荒淫水声和呻吟。这下真的遮不住了，他被Andy从后面干得连射了两次，里面还被灌满了男人的精液。

后来在浴缸里泡澡时又被干了一次，贝斯手骗他说什么都不用做，他就坐在那双大长腿上摇啊晃啊，最后可怜得什么都射不出来了，Andy才肯放过他。

三天后Noel在酒店额外费用的账单上签字时，似乎想问什么，最后只是瞪了他一眼。他无辜地耸耸肩，“一套女式围裙和帽子”只能算摇滚明星对酒店危害最小的一种特别消费。


	4. Only If You're Looking Can It Find You

Liam是一头雄性宽吻海豚。

不对，他没有名字，是有个奇怪的人类一直这样叫他。按理说他听不到人类的呼喊，因为声波几乎无法从空气里传到水中，但年幼时他曾被渔网缠住导致搁浅在香农河入海口附近的浅滩，人类救了他。那个人高高的、瘦瘦的，差点抱不动已经两岁的Liam。当人类气喘吁吁把他抬到足够深的海水里时，Liam圆滚滚的小肚子差点被对方用来做“担架”的泳衣勒出个游泳圈。那个笨蛋慌慌张张地念叨着“Liam，我来救你了。Liam，坚持住！Liam，你不会死的。”海豚很擅长分别声音，尽管人类看起来都很蠢，但Liam听得出那个人细细软软的声音比航道里大型拖网船的嗡嗡声温柔多了。

一到海里，Liam就开始扑腾，胸鳍掀起来的水花打湿了人类的头发，在阳光下如同远处的波光泛起一层美丽的金色。人类捋开金发，朝他笑了。

“Andy，Andy！快回来，要涨潮了。”

另一个人类的声音尖而刺耳，Liam觉得他还是比较喜欢Andy的声音。Andy亲了亲他的吻，又去找那个尖锐声音的来源了，那大概是他的母亲，Liam也要回到母亲身边。

虽然这是在他性成熟之前的事，隔了很多年Liam还是记得很清楚，Andy救他时的声音，那时他模仿成年的大哥求偶时发出的声音哼哼几声，Andy还以为他哪儿受伤了疼得叫唤，在他身上到处摸来摸去，人类真笨。而他隔着几公里就能听见讨人厌的二哥又从太平洋回来了，当海豚有时很辛苦，不想听的也得听，捂着“耳朵”也没用。

他的家族来自爱尔兰海域，但Liam不会说自己是爱尔兰海豚，那些可怜的家伙成了观光客们追逐的对象。只有在夏天特别热的时候他才会游回利斯坎诺湾附近的浅海，那里有特别多好吃的鲱鱼和鲭鱼。

Liam高高跃出海面，炫技般地吞掉一条鱼。短短几秒钟，他听到了海面上各种各样的声音，海风吹过鼓鼓的船帆留下的呼呼声，海鸥冲破水面抢食鱼类溅起的水花声，远处人类幼崽的叫声，以及一个熟悉的声音。

那是Andy，从海面往上看，他又长高了。等Liam靠近他们的帆船，他听见Andy站在船头给人类幼崽做科普讲解，而他显然成了讲解的对象。他讨厌像那些爱尔兰亲戚一样傻乎乎地追着游船游来游去，但他还想听听Andy的声音。

Liam的伴游让船上的孩子们激动不已，声音越来越嘈杂，他几乎要听不见Andy说话了。很快人类不知道使了什么法子，幼崽纷纷收声，他又能清晰地听到那个轻柔的声音。

他在给孩子们讲述保护海豚的知识。从北冰洋寒流带来的冬季风暴如何搅动了温带海洋底部丰富的营养物质，讲到鱼群如何随着季节和浮游生物的繁衍而迁徙；从爱尔兰政府设立欧洲第一个鲸与海豚的保护海域，讲到繁忙的人类海事活动对海洋生物造成的影响。他还提到海底噪声，终于有人理解海豚的痛苦了，在日渐嘈杂的海底世界，大型货轮、拖网船、游船引擎发出的噪声，极大地影响了依靠听力进行社会化族群生活的海豚。那也是Liam离家出走的原因之一，海底实在太吵了。母亲和阿姨们组成的大家庭养育了众多小海豚，而成年的雄性海豚必须得另寻出路。

第二天，Liam又在靠近悬崖的海边找到了Andy。人类和他的朋友从高处跳到水里，高个子在水下变得修长而舒展，脚蹼上下摆动的样子像极了海豚前进时的尾鳍。游到近处，对上那双灰蓝色的眼睛，Liam不由地看入迷了。

今年的夏天特别长，Liam决定在利斯坎诺湾多呆一段时间。

+

“那只海豚是不是认识你啊？”Andy刚上岸，耳朵里因为压力差进了点水，朋友的声音听起来忽近忽远，唯有海豚尖利而熟悉的哨声清晰入耳。他回头望了一眼海面，刚才缠着他的那只海豚依然没有离开。他想起少年时和家人到爱尔兰度假意外救起的小海豚，看起来很有趣，可现在已经成为保护海洋动物志愿者的Andy清楚身长三米多的成年雄性海豚可不是闹着玩的。

如果它真的把他当作朋友，他们需要一个专属的信号。

他重新戴上浮潜面罩，一头子又扎回海里，Liam立刻兴奋地围了过来，他的小海豚已经长成了大小伙子，浑圆的身体主动与他触碰，亲昵得不可思议。在水里Andy没法说话，所以刚才他摸了两个海滩上的贝壳，等Liam凑到面前时，他便用贝壳在水下互相敲击。微弱的震颤对人类来说不算什么，在海豚听来却是十分奇异的声波。

你好。如果它能理解的话，Andy在水下露出一个微笑，希望Liam看得懂。

海豚的回应方式也是独特的，悠长的哨声在水中比空气中更清亮、更高亢，Liam就好像在对他唱歌。

在接下去的过程中，彼此渐渐习惯了这种不寻常的沟通方式。Andy甚至放弃了浮出水面，他们在蔚蓝的海水中尽情翻滚、下潜、追逐，再一起回到水面换气，只不过海豚拥有更先进的换气孔，而他则得使用呼吸管。在水下人的听觉不再靠耳朵，而是依靠颅骨接收Liam发出的声波，时而欢快，时而急促，时而调皮，时而撒娇，振动直接传至骨迷路再到大脑，仿佛一场奇妙的颅内高潮。

人类不该和野生动物过分亲近的原则被他彻底抛到脑后，Andy现在脑子里只有Liam美妙的“歌声”和优雅的身躯。大海是幕布，太阳是聚光灯，Liam拥有世界上最美丽、最自由的舞台。天知道今后他该怎么对海洋夏令营的孩子们解释，让他们尽量避免接触野生动物，也不要参加商业性近距离观鲸、与鲸或海豚伴游的活动——当Liam光滑的肚皮滑过他的胸口，他知道那是鲸目哺乳动物求偶的动作。这只好色的海豚，毫无顾忌地对同样是雄性的自己发出了求爱的信号，Andy向上帝发誓，他什么都没做。

他只挨过了起初的几天。随着与Liam每天嬉戏玩耍的时间越来越长，他们的关系也越发亲密。有时Andy会游到离岸不远的礁石上稍作休息，Liam就会为他叼来各种各样的鱼，“多得可以开个寿司店”、“要是有刀的话我可以给你做金枪鱼刺身”，他对海豚开起玩笑。也不管对方能否听懂，他就是想和Liam说话，就好像它是他最好的朋友。

这么明显讨好之后，Andy很难拒绝Liam的再次求欢。当Liam不断用尾鳍轻轻拍打他的大腿，露出肚皮下粉红色的小勾子，他就知道小东西想要什么了。好在海豚都是“快枪手”，用手几十秒就能搞定。可一两次是难以满足Liam的，不管是哀求他时可怜兮兮的呜咽，还是高潮时高亢撩人的叫声，Andy甚至在夜里都会梦见和海豚交媾的场景。

夏天终究要结束了。和Andy一起来的朋友们早就回去了，海边的度假屋只剩他一个人。他想过跟合作的动物保护及研究机构申请，在Liam身上安装定位装置，美其名曰研究宽吻海豚的巡游路线，私心以为明年夏天还能找到他的海洋歌唱家。可Andy终究觉得良心不安，Liam不该和人类这么接近，他害怕如果Liam习惯了人类，说不定哪天就会被别有用心的人捕获，被抓到水族馆，甚至是黑市。

临走前一天，他坐在礁石上告诉Liam他要走了。海豚应该听不懂吧，说完人类纵身一跃回到最亲密的朋友身边，游完最后这一程，在海水里尝不到眼泪的咸。

Andy从梦中惊醒，他听见屋外海浪的声音，那让他嫉妒，浪花与海岸继续在夜色中缠绵，而他却失去了在那片蔚蓝世界中水乳交融的好伙伴。梦境重现了当天他与Liam最后一次畅游的场景，他借来水肺潜水的装备和水下摄像机，想要记录下Liam欢快灵动的模样，可笨重的氧气瓶和覆盖大部分躯干的潜水衣似乎惹恼了海豚先生，他们无法再肌肤相亲，也不能自由自在地戏水玩乐。潜水表显示在二十五米深的水下，阳光如同渐渐黯淡的聚光灯，Andy眼睁睁看着Liam慢慢离他远去，游向广袤而未知的深海。他下意识地伸出手，却连眼前的一根水草都抓不住，海水对光线的反射欺骗了视觉，让人忘记了真实的距离。Liam曾离他那么近，又那么远。

有人敲门，不，那更像是用脚踹门的声音，才让他一下子回到孤独的现实。门外站在一个陌生的年轻男人，穿着不太合身的花衬衫和裤衩，大半夜只见对方背着手、两脚分开站的姿势十分古怪，别扭得仿佛手脚都不是他自己的。

“Andy。”来人一开口，他才欣喜若狂。他就是知道，那是他的Liam，还有类似海豚胸鳍又短又胖的手指。不管是小美人鱼还是什么别的童话，反正海豚男孩又回来了，美妙的声音就算是最无理的话也说得悦耳动听。

他还什么都来不及问，Liam就顺势倒在他怀里，这可把Andy吓坏了。他该打电话叫救护车吗？Liam现在到底是人还是鱼，不对，是哺乳动物？上帝啊，现在的情形就像少年时第一次见到Liam，柔弱的小宝贝需要他的帮助，他却手足无措。他绝不能再失去Liam，不管付出任何代价，哪怕要把灵魂卖给海底的巫婆（如果有的话）也在所不惜。

Andy想起小时候救起Liam后曾亲过海豚的吻，再亲一次有用吗？凝望着怀中俊美的陌生人，羽扇般浓密的睫毛下似乎藏着天大的秘密，也藏着他割舍不下的心动和眷恋。闭上眼，眼前全都是和Liam在一起的快乐画面，浑圆光滑的海豚变成了五官浓烈的男孩，他们在海里尽情地玩耍、嬉戏，还有……只有天与地、他和他才知道的秘密欢愉。

如珊瑚般娇艳的红唇尝起来凉冰冰的，还有点海水的苦咸味，Andy舔了舔，轻轻覆了上去。

“啊！”突然被对方咬住嘴唇疼得他直叫唤，“你，你干嘛？诶，你怎么醒了？”这时从海豚男孩白白软软的肚皮传出熟悉的咕噜声，“你是饿晕了？”Liam小宝贝可怜地点点头，“我一整天没吃鱼了，刚才迷迷糊糊地好像闻到肉的味道。”

Andy哑然失笑。有时，不像童话那么浪漫也不见得是件坏事。

当务之急是带着Liam去吃“饭”，海边的小镇连个像样的超市都没有，餐馆也都关门了，开车去城里又怕饿着，总不可能这个点钟下海打渔吧。况且Liam说了“我不能吃鱼，那是巫婆的惩罚，她说我要是吃了鱼就会变回海豚；不过大哥偷偷跟我说，巫婆指的是生鱼，人类吃的熟鱼就没关系。”

犹豫再三，最终他们“抢劫”了一家商店。Liam砸碎玻璃门，迈着奇怪的步子大摇大摆地走进去，理由是他闻到了小鱼干的香味，Andy一开始的负罪感不知为何听着Liam叽叽喳喳问这问那就消失了，他甚至成了帮凶。他们将货架上的沙丁鱼罐头一扫而空，他还给自己从冷柜里拿了一盒豆腐。

“这是什么？”  
“和肉差不多的东西。”

海豚男孩迫不及待地撕开包装尝了一口，“真难吃！你为什么要吃这么难吃的东西？拿，我分你小鱼干。”Andy摆摆手。“噢，我想起来了，你们动物保护主义者很多都是素食。我当然知道，我二哥去过日本海，他说那儿的人特别极端，有些会猎杀海豚，有些则完全吃素。日本海很远吗？你去过吗？”

Andy强忍住出于科学研究目的询问Liam“大西洋宽吻海豚是什么时候、从白令海峡还是好望角迁徙到太平洋”的好奇心，忙着把偷来的食物打包带离犯罪现场。当然，走之前他在柜台给店主留了写有联系方式的纸条。半夜抢劫商店里的鱼罐头大概是他平淡无奇的人生中最浪漫的事了，为此Andy甘愿付出赔偿。

解决了肚子危机，回去的路上他才想起Liam刚刚提到巫婆的惩罚。再结合男孩离奇的走路姿势，难道他真的像小美人鱼一样每步都像走在刀尖一样痛苦不堪吗？Andy心里难受极了，他的男孩为了他忍受这般磨难……

“不疼不疼，我只是还不习惯两条腿走路，这么走真的很奇怪吗？”说着男孩又迈开步子，两手甩得老高，“手也不知道要放哪里，感觉是多余的，背在背后比较舒服。”

海豚男孩天真可爱的样子终于让他放下心来，一路上Liam时而落在后面模仿他走路的样子，时而又跑到前面让他来追，显然还没玩够大海里相互追逐的游戏。

最后一个空罐头哐当落地，Liam拉过Andy的手蹭来蹭去，就像他们在海里时一样，得意地向他炫耀吃得圆鼓鼓的小肚子。这番全然没有自我意识的纯真愈发让Andy想了解海豚的思维，他忍不住问了一句作为高度社会化的群居动物为什么Liam总是独来独往。

“我没有独来独往呀，我只是喜欢跑出来玩。我有家，有妈妈，两个哥哥，一大堆爱尔兰亲戚；还有一个长吻海豚的表亲，他很酷，就是太瘦了，还没我一半重。他怕冷，不喜欢来北边，但是我们感情很好，我有时会去墨西哥湾找他玩。你知道抑郁症吗？我们海豚也会得抑郁症，表亲不幸也得了这个病，他不开心的时候我就会给他发信号，相隔很远他也能接收到。我和他说什么？我们无话不谈，哪怕只说一句‘我想你了亲亲’，也能让他好过一点儿。”

Andy忙不迭点头，认认真真把男孩的话全记在本子上，天知道这对研究海豚的行为以更好保护种群有多大帮助，这可是千载难逢的好机会。

他的男孩可不乐意了，拽着他的衣角，还不时蹭他的脚踝，碰不到地的小腿肚子吊在床边，晃来晃去就像在海里用尾鳍轻拍着他。

“Andy亲亲。”  
“嗯？”  
“回答完这些，我们就可以做快乐的事情了吗？”

什么“快乐的事情”？Andy不记得答应过对方。等等，Liam说的是……

男孩亮晶晶的大眼睛扑闪扑闪地，嘴角藏不住甜甜的笑，夏末的度假小屋里除了海风的咸味，又多了一抹潮湿的暧昧。

“你刚不是问我巫婆的惩罚吗？其实，我本来是想变成女孩，因为大哥说人类男孩都喜欢人类女孩……”上帝啊，他的小Liam那么喜欢他，而他也喜欢Liam，不管是他、她或它。Andy拉过男孩冰凉的手，紧紧地贴在自己胸口。

“可是巫婆很贪婪，她说想变成女孩就得拿一件东西跟她交换，我问她要什么，她说要我的声音。我想了想，要是不能说话、不能唱歌，Andy亲亲可能就认不出我……”

他吻了他的小海豚。这一次Liam没有咬他，而是很快学着他的动作，张开嘴挑逗的小舌主动和自己交缠，他的宝贝真是聪明极了。

“Andy亲亲现在吃起来和小鱼干一个味道。”

他被男孩的初吻感言打败了，笑得倒在床上。Liam跟着压了过来，不停磨蹭他的下半身，两腿间的热度既陌生又急切，像找不到出口的洪流四处乱窜，这里摸摸，那里亲亲，Andy被他幼稚的举动撩拨得也愈发难以忍耐。

“Liam，你真的想和我做快乐的事情吗？”

扯开不知从哪儿顺来的花裤衩，男孩被他握在手心里，温柔的动作让对方发出和海豚一样美妙的叫声。Andy轻声安抚着青涩的宝贝儿，然后慢慢地跪了下去，他早就想这么做了，如果在水里会更方便，至少Liam的尾鳍比现在的两条小短腿乖多了。他一边按住不安分的海豚男孩，一边亲吻下面粉色的小家伙——比起海豚，现在他完全知道该怎么讨好Liam。

Andy先把他整个含进去，再一点点找寻男孩的敏感带，“Andy，Andy亲亲……”男孩发出像海豚求欢的声音，随着他唇舌的转动，时而低沉、时而高亢。不同的是，他总算听得懂Liam想要什么了，舌头舔过顶端带来的呜咽是想要更多，深吸到最里面的高音是极致的快乐。还有那双无处安放的小手，在他的引导下插进他的金发，哪怕被拽得头皮生疼，Andy也甘之如饴，Liam想要的，他都会满足他。

才弄了一小会儿Liam就乖乖射在他嘴里，可小东西精力充沛得吓人，挺着已经变成鼻子的宽吻，顶在Andy的鼻翼上轻轻磨蹭，像是要感谢他带来的快乐。有那么半秒钟，Andy考虑要不要和Liam讨论下作为高智商哺乳动物的海豚的性高潮和人类的有什么区别，要知道这是个很重要的科研课题。

如果有什么能让他放弃这个高尚的想法，那一定和Liam模仿着伸进他裤子里的手有关。

“我也想让Andy亲亲快乐，”男孩把湿漉漉的气息洒在他耳边，“比吃很多很多小鱼干还快乐。”

“你知道……吗？”如果要做到下一步……Andy也不确定男孩知道些什么，脑海里极速翻阅着以往看过关于海豚同性性行为的研究报告，也许宽吻海豚真的是世界上最聪明的动物。

他知道海豚，尤其是像Liam这样处于“青春期”的雄性海豚，同性性行为更像族群之间的同龄海豚建立亲密合作关系的方式，到发情期他们可能都会和雌性海豚交配，但在其它时候，雄性海豚之间肚皮贴肚皮的性器官摩擦、插入都很常见，有时甚至会发生在跨种类的不同海豚之间。

“Liam，你和你的表亲做过吗？就是那只很瘦的长吻海豚。”  
“他有点害羞，我会一直追着他；或者他不高兴的时候，躲着其它海豚，我就千里迢迢去找他，守在他身边，跟他说说话，和他做很舒服，做完他也会变得开心一点，还会跟我一起去冲散鱼群，然后我们就饱餐一顿。”

食与色，就像他今晚和Liam做的事——他该吃一头长吻海豚的醋吗？Andy为自己的多嘴而懊恼。

“可是我也想和Andy做。”像是能读懂人类的思维，Liam主动将他手指引到身后，说得光明正大。

即使变成了人，Liam也还是像水做的一样，那里似乎自动变湿了。Andy惊讶的眼神很快就被情欲冲昏了，两根手指直接插进去，深深浅浅地试探，换来男孩高高低低的呻吟。

“想着我就那么湿了吗？”  
“嗯……”

这一声娇媚得让Andy几乎丢了魂，Liam想什么就说什么的直白也是他从没经历过的奇观。比如他又说：“Andy，你能抱着我吗？我的腿软绵绵的没力气，陆生动物进化出来的东西真没用。”不经意的撒娇，却勾得Andy恨不得立刻把他干到求饶。

Andy抱起男孩靠在床头，早已挺立的性器贴在对方的肚皮上，Liam扭着腰，为两人都带来甜美的摩擦，就像海豚悠长的前戏，是再自然不过的事。直到确认对方处子一样紧的小穴不会受伤，他才让男孩缓缓地坐下来。毫无掩饰的尖叫饱含淫欲，手指随着不断上下晃动在他后背留下抓痕，Andy爽得好像拥有了全世界。

“Liam，你下次的发情期是什么时候？”

海豚男孩一本正经地回答：“明年春天。”而Andy已经失控，他托着Liam的腰，不停地往里面顶，“我真想赶走所有的雌海豚，在发情期狠狠地操你的小屁股，你想要吗宝贝？”

“要，我要！Andy，好舒服，啊啊。”

他足足把Liam操射了两次，才低吼着释放在男孩身体里。似乎是还不适应带着人类体温的热流，小宝贝被男人的精液烫得阵阵颤抖，绞紧的内穴几乎要吸干他的最后一滴东西。高潮过后两人依然抱在一起，如同难舍难分的亲密恋人。

而人类不知道的是，巫婆的魔法是见不得阳光的，连日出都等不到Liam就要回大海了。Andy醒来会以为这只是夏天的一个梦吗？

除了遗留在房间地上的衣物，他会发现那上面印着独一无二的宽吻海豚的花纹。谁说海豚不爱美呢？


	5. Hey Jupiter, Are You Gay, Are You Blue?

他从后面看见Liam在海滩上留下的痕迹，人类形状的脚印，依然觉得不可思议。旁边还有一组大点儿的脚印，属于那个叫Andy的人类。两组脚印平行向前延伸，直到人多的区域，其中的一组突然消失了。

“Andy！你干嘛？快放我下来。”

Liam被人类抱了起来，这个举动很意外，人类果然不怀好意。他正在考量要不要去救他的短吻海豚表亲，熟悉的笑声隔着高个子的背影传来，在他看不见的地方，Liam顺势靠在Andy怀里，交换着他听不清的呢喃。都怪变成人类，听力比海豚差了不止一百倍。

“你大摇大摆走路的姿势会被人打的，我这是预防性的措施。”人类的解释莫名其妙，说完之后他还亲了一下Liam，打啵儿的声音可响了。周围还有些人类女孩冲他们吹口哨，欢呼雀跃声中他听到类似“公主抱”的词汇，他认为Liam听到绝对会生气——可他的表亲似乎没有。

他不知道哪一样更悲哀，远处被海平面吃掉的落日，还是自己无所适从的首次人类之旅。

他们披着夕阳的余晖上岸，在Liam劝说下他同意陪表亲去“探访”后者的人类朋友。尽管他试图警告Liam人类都是健忘的，去年仅有一面之缘的人类可能已经不记得宽吻海豚男孩了。可Liam不听任何人的话，还自作主张给他取了一个人类的名字，这对可以靠超声波交流的海豚来说简直是种侮辱。

“Ricky！快点，我们要赶在冰淇淋车开走前去买撒满彩虹糖碎的甜筒。”

他就是没法生Liam的气。冲回过头的男孩点点头，加快了脚步。

黄昏的海滩就像一场盛大派对的尾声，裹着同一块浴巾的情侣，奔向父母怀抱的孩童，收拾行囊的手艺人和小贩。快乐写在每个人脸上，Richard心中却涌起莫大的悲伤，这是属于人类的夏日狂欢，他们永远只能做迟来的旁观者。有时他无法理解Liam的乐观，买到最后两个冰淇淋就能让表亲开怀大笑。但他从未怀疑过Liam的善良，男孩把冰冰的、甜甜的东西推到他嘴边，在人类不悦的眼神注视下执意与他分享食物。

看来人类没有分享食物的习惯？那可真可怕。

海风吹起他海藻般浓密的卷发——比起尾鳍变成腿脚，毛发才是最让他费解的人类组织。在那些麻烦的东西沾到冰淇淋前，Liam揽过他的长发拢在耳后，被指尖穿过发丝的陌生触感让他浑身一颤，原来人类的头发也不是毫无作用。

“咳，我想问一下为什么你表亲的头发是黑色，而你的却是栗色？”讨厌的人类打断了Liam的动作，Richard白了Andy一眼。

“嗯……我想可能是因为Ricky老想不开心的事，变出来的头发也跟着变黑了。”Liam噘着嘴思索的样子比在水里还可爱，“那你的头发为什么是金色，Andy亲亲？”

“因为我每天都晒太阳啊。”连Liam都听出人类在胡说八道，男孩凑过去把Andy的甜筒咬掉一大口，人类居然没生气，反而笑得眉眼弯弯，蓝汪汪的眼睛里满是风流。Richard承认这个人类长得不难看，否则Liam也瞧不上。

回到人类的住处，Liam和Andy很快就直奔主题。Richard早就知道他们要做什么，Liam和他之间一向没有秘密。他以为这没什么，不同的雄性海豚之间常会寻求亲近和欢愉，Liam也和他的哥哥做，尽管宽吻海豚总骂哥哥长得像颗土豆，一种需要费力解释的陆地植物。

“Ricky就不同了，他是亚特兰蒂斯最漂亮的长吻海豚，看看他长长的吻，像天神一样美。”

那Liam像什么呢？

此时Liam已经跟人类在浴室门里面厮混了好一阵，把门板弄得吱吱响的大概不是海风。过了一会儿，真有海风把门吹开了一条缝，Richard看见年轻的表亲坐在洗手台上高昂着头，大部分身体被人类挡住，仅仅露出布满红潮的侧颈，哪怕看不清他们在做什么，Liam交缠在男人腰上的腿已经透露出情动的秘密。被情欲浸满的男孩仿佛再次沉入了大海，低垂的眼角分外红润，分不清弄湿他的是泪水还是男人无休止的索取——他全都接纳了，随着男人的侵犯发出撩人的低吟。

这样纵情恣欲的Liam让他着迷，宽吻海豚成了他在海底深渊中唯一仰望的光明。每一次无可抑制的堕落，他都在等待Liam嘹亮的呼喊，无可救药的眷恋，最终被那个天生自由的灵魂拯救。

Richard告诉过Liam他像木星，以诸神之神朱庇特命名，整个太阳系最迷人的行星。“是因为我比较胖吗？”那个小傻子还知道木星也是太阳系最大、最重的行星。不，他笑着否认，任凭Liam怎么缠着他游来游去也不肯说出为什么。即使每一颗行星都逃脱不了被太阳控制的命运轨道，木星却凭借自身的磁场拥有独立的星系以及太阳系中最多的卫星，就像那么多围绕在Liam周围的仰慕者。他能吸引各种各类的海豚，连太平洋的鲸类都为他倾倒，跨越海洋到北爱尔兰与他高歌一曲，更不用说眼前这个愚蠢的人类。他的美丽与才华也如同木星绚丽的外表和神秘的红斑，驱使着人类一次次探寻他的真谛，哪怕从未有人看清他的内心，甚至不知道他里面到底有没有“硬核”。又或者Liam和木星内心都是水做的，柔软，并且一直流淌着羞涩的秘密。

其它海豚只知Liam天性喜好玩闹，谣言多了，Richard也懒得辩解。只有他自己清楚，每次挣脱深渊后都难以摆脱的自责，害怕Liam为他承受了太多不快和负担，好似木星以一己之力改变了太阳系质心的位置，为其它行星阻挡了众多彗星的撞击。一切好的坏的，都被吸引到Liam身边，这让Richard深感恐惧，也备受嫉妒的煎熬。

Liam似乎感受到他长时间的凝视，睁开眼发出无声的邀请。他希望那饱含诱惑的眼神只是自己的幻觉，不该看，又移不开视线。Liam似乎挺享受人类的性爱，他能做什么呢？

Richard站起来时能够确定背对着他的那个人类也从镜子里察觉到了他的举动。他在两双眼睛的注视下走了过去，Liam立刻向他伸出手，越过Andy的肩头，抓着他颈后的卷发迫不及待地吻了他，好像海豚之间熟悉的亲亲游戏。

“Ricky，我好热啊。”

中间隔着讨厌的人类热源，他还是为Liam献上了自己的吻。他愿意做冰冻星球般的木卫二，只要Liam需要，男孩吸吮着他唇舌间的清凉，毫不遮掩对他的渴求。

“要不要去冲冷水澡？”Andy的温柔体贴听起来更像是对他的排斥，而不是为自己把男孩操得浑身燥热真的感到抱歉。

Richard还沉迷于Liam的手指缠在他发尾里打着卷，低头却看到男孩另一手被按在洗手台上，与人类十指紧扣，绷紧的脚尖更是难掩偷欢的快乐。Liam的回答则让他的血液几乎凝固，“不要，我怕你着凉。Andy，我们去床上好吗？”

狭窄的浴室显得格外局促，高个子理所当然地抱起软绵绵的Liam，Richard只能退开让他们出去。男孩却拽着他领口一拉，他讨厌人类的衣服，所以只扣了两颗扣子，没想到衣服就被全拉开了。变成人类仍然很顽皮的Liam用手贴在他胸口，一边摸一边痴痴地笑起来。

“Ricky，你也来呀。”

他心甘情愿随着Liam陷入另一个深渊。

三个人很快就让床变得摇摇欲坠。高大的人类几乎将Liam完全嵌入胸口，同时侧身夹住他的腿，从后面继续操弄男孩，充满占有欲的姿势让Richard占不到多少便宜。好在Liam似乎十分依赖他，主动张开手臂搂着他，肌肤相亲带来的快感无与伦比。Richard能感觉到彼此的性器顶在一起，勃发的性欲如同涨潮时的浪尖，刺激着他玩命去追逐，本能地挺动腰臀，寻找与Liam最默契的节奏。

“好舒服。”男孩的喘息让两个人都失了魂，Andy越顶越深，Richard则用手掌将两人的性器握在一起摩擦，他们都想取悦这个堕天使。

“唔……唔，Ricky…”Liam情动时跟他索吻的样子美得惊人，泪珠从微微颤动的睫毛滑到他鼻尖，他想把这一刻深深刻在脑海里。这似乎引起Liam身后男人的不满，Andy咬住男孩的锁骨，重重地撞到里面，恨不得把人全霸占过去。

“宝贝，你里面真是又紧又热。”

男孩敏感的身体在多重刺激下，只剩破碎的呻吟，Richard想停下来安抚一下表亲。

“Andy，Andy，太深了。”被别的男人操得浸湿了床单，Liam还贪婪往他掌心里磨蹭。Richard再也无法忍受，像惩罚一样加快了套弄的速度，逼得夹在他们中间的男孩呜呜地哭出来，“不要，Ricky…Andy……啊啊！”

三个人的高潮如同海啸席卷而过，人类热情的怀抱从始至终都不肯放开Liam，Richard冰艳的唇也从未离开Liam，他们是敌人，却同时败在男孩手中。

天色泛白时Liam拉着他的手离开了人类的庇护所，可怜的人类不像海豚可以轮换休息左右大脑半球，已经睡死了。但他不得不眼睁睁地看着男孩在走之前依依不舍地亲吻了Andy。

“Ricky，你别不高兴，我也喜欢你呀。”

Liam捏着他两边耷拉的耳朵，这低效的人类的器官终于派上点用处。他们在浪花袭来时依偎着变回了海豚，Liam还不时回头看海岸的方向。Richard虽不愿承认，但他知道自己还会陪表亲玩这种危险的人类游戏。


	6. Go Ahead And Love Me While It's Still A Crime (Side A)

**Nov 4, 1993**

因为临时更换了演出场地，几路人马要从伦敦各个不同的方向赶来。Andy等得有点无聊，吧台上的小报封面是艾尔顿约翰起诉星期日镜报的诽谤官司，已经被啤酒杯底弄得有点模糊了。

今天才星期四，伦敦死气沉沉的深秋让人提不起劲。

那个男孩很吵，还没进门Andy就听见北方腔的脏话，比Johnny Marr带来的磁带里生动活泼多了。他想他终于可以看看那个让他一“听”钟情的声音了，结果Alan先给他介绍的是年长的Gallagher，在老板面前他们礼貌地握手问候，夸一夸对方写的歌，好让大动干戈亲自操办Oasis伦敦首演的老板脸上有光。Powerhaus是地下音乐圈有名的场子，如果不是临时才改了地方，台下应该会有很多常客。现在除了Creation的工作人员和Andy这样受到邀请的同门音乐人，就是十来个圈子里的狐朋狗友。

“操，这什么破地方？人都没有！别把我当傻逼，我才不要在这里唱歌。”

Liam像雨过天晴后刺破云端的第一抹阳光，明亮得刺眼，偏生美艳不可方物，好比他身后带着彩虹。骂骂咧咧的样子，一点都不给Alan面子。直到被眉毛更粗的Gallagher拽着呵斥了几句，才不情不愿地上了台。

Andy还没和主唱说上话，Columbia的前奏就响起了。

从编曲来看这首歌的完成度很稚嫩，鼓手可圈可点，吉它……太一般了。唯有主唱一开口，惊艳了台下所有的业内人士。Alan一脸得意，用浓厚的爱尔兰口音到处炫耀“told you”。

Andy站在角落，看着那个言语粗鄙的男孩发出天使般的声音，宛如初生的力量，声音是他的武器，击穿灵魂，摄人心魄。而那张过分好看的脸让整个画面变得愈发不可思议。Liam说的没错，他天生属于更盛大、更华丽的舞台。

演出结束时男孩就干巴巴地说了一句谢谢，真是一点台风都不懂。好在Alan正在兴头上，叫了十几瓶Jack Daniel's，人虽不多，庆祝的派头可一点都不少。

等到他单独和Liam勾搭上，男孩已经有点醉了。他们聊Andy一无所知的足球，因为男孩对Ride根本不屑一顾，只说想去附近的海布里球场。

“我听说你们是曼城球迷啊，去海布里干吗？”  
“噢，你们这些傻逼阿森纳球迷少忘自己脸上贴金。我只是想去看看曼城怎么踢南方佬的屁股。”

连他勾着眼比中指骂人的样子都那么迷人，Andy嘬了一口威士忌，好掩饰自己咽口水的冲动。刚才与话筒尽情缠绵的红唇近在咫尺，Andy想它们更适合含住别的东西。

派对持续到凌晨两点，破旧的巡演车就等在楼下，听说他们在伦敦没住处，都得赶回曼彻斯特。

想留男孩过夜的话在看到年长的Gallagher拉弟弟上车时又咽了回去，临走前Andy对眼神迷离的男孩说：“嘿，别担心。很快你们就会在更大的场地对更多观众表演了。说不定明年我们还能在Glastonbury上相见。”

“Glaston什么村bury？”  
“别理他，我弟弟是个傻逼。”

“Sure. See you in Glastonbury.”同样是Gallagher，Noel自信满满的样子却莫名让人讨厌。

他知道很快整个世界都会被Oasis所征服，这一晚Andy觉得自己很幸运。他想着男孩含麦克风的样子，抚过琴弦的手忍不住往下，没有什么比好的吉它音乐更让他兴奋，纵火犯用湿漉漉的眼神望向他的瞬间，Liam点燃了他的欲念之火。

 

**Jun 25, 1994**

巡演车上太热了，演出结束后Andy不想和同伴们挤在狭小的空间里。他下车对着小小的后视镜打量一番，本来脱了一半的牛仔外套又伸手穿回去，好像刚才在台上迷倒万千少女的漂染金发和粉色墨镜还不够酷。

他的男孩没看到都不算。

敲开Oasis的巴士时Liam正百无聊赖地啃手指，大了一号的白衬衫挂在男孩身上像色情片的开场，Andy想把过长的衣袖卷起来，或者欣赏男孩快到高潮时咬住它们想叫又不敢叫的样子。

“借个地方让我躺一会。”这么突兀不像他的作风，礼貌、安静的牛津小镇男孩，但作为同一家唱片公司的乐队，帮这点忙应该是情理之中的事。

“滚回你的巴士去。”  
“那不够长。”

他顺势躺在车厢中间，长长的腿直接抵到坐在沙发另一侧的Liam脚边。

“听着，我不想聊你们那些嗡嗡作响的音乐。”  
“我们可以聊别的，你可以问第一次在Glastonbury那么大的音乐节上表演太紧张怎么办，还要注意些什么，我很乐意回答。”

他不知道还有什么举动比勾住男孩的脚踝更露骨，反正奏效了。Liam压到他身上，透过墨镜，粉红的小可爱居高临下，张开猫爪子把他按在地上，关键部位则无可避免地隔着牛仔裤摩擦生火。

“我从不紧张，傻逼。”

他举手投降，笑意却从未离开嘴角。

“我哥他们随时会回来。”很好，聪明的男孩已经在计算跟他打一炮需要多少时间了。

“他去看Paul Weller至少还要一个半小时才会回来。”  
“你…”

他当然知道。何止是知道，Andy早就算好了，Noel一定会提前一天来Glastonbury看Paul Weller的领衔演出，而Liam则没多大兴趣，他的男孩是天生的摇滚明星，就得有摇滚明星的范儿。

大概是他胸有成竹的样子惹恼了男孩，Oasis的主唱几乎是撕开他的牛仔外套。

“你家是爱尔兰人对吧，那你肯定知道Ride另外的一个意思。”他挺起腰不知廉耻地求欢，男孩应该感受到了。谁会猜到中产阶级的艺术生给乐队取的名字还有这么一层粗鄙的意思，一抹红晕染上Liam的脸，“操你的。”

“Baby, do you want a *Ride?”

后面发生的事情超出了Andy最下流的春梦（无非是Liam对他说：I want to _ride_ you so hard，双关语什么的，要是Liam知道了一定会嘲笑他）。他们在地毯上做爱，Liam吸他的老二时，他正用舌尖耐心地把男孩一点点操开。等到扶着对方纤细的腰坐下去的时候，人已经软得任他摆布了，“你自己动，好不好？”

Liam的白衬衫在他身上轻轻摇晃，像星期天唱诗班的男孩一样圣洁。

“嗯……插到底了。”

他伸手一摸，两人深深结合的地方全是水，Liam里里外外都湿得不像话。这么敏感的身体，漫长的巡演路上有多少疯狂的男男女女都在觊觎，甚至已经得手了，想到这里Andy几乎无法再克制，他从地上坐起来，将男孩困在自己怀里。先隔着衬衫舔湿了胸前的小红点，接着是锁骨、肩窝、侧颈、耳廓，亲吻所有能留下痕迹的地方，如果时间允许他想吻遍Liam全身，他渴求Liam的一切。

过载的亲昵似乎对男孩来说有些陌生，想往后躲，又被Andy托着腰拉回来，乳尖被咬得发肿，挺立的性器在衣服上留下色情的水迹。在急促而放荡的喘息间，性急的小混蛋问他：“你在干什么？好痒，那里……不要。”

“Liam，我喜欢你。”

接吻时Andy双手扣着男孩的腰往下压，重重地顶到最里面，凶狠地反复，直到Liam被他操射，才心满意足地松开手。Andy极力控制着自己，他要把男孩高潮时满目含春的样子牢牢刻在脑海里，而粘在牛仔外套上的精液就是音乐节最棒的留念。

高潮余韵中的男孩伏在他肩头，下面还含着他的阴茎，尚未平复的呼吸全撒在他耳后，“你是不是想射在我嘴里？”

Andy能为再次弯下腰抬眼看他的Oasis主唱写出一部摇滚史诗。Liam像小猫舔食一样伸出粉红的舌尖逗弄他，直到他忍无可忍在爆发的边缘开始操男孩的嘴。去他妈的第一次Glastonbury演出，他只想和他的男孩在巡演车里做上一整天。

他射了很多，否则也不会弄到Liam嘴角都是。男孩抬手抹掉白色的浊液，Andy站起来一边整理衣服一边低声道歉。

“你得庆幸你今天没穿那些丑得要命的高领毛衣和灯芯绒外套，否则我才不会给你开门呢。”Liam拽着Andy牛仔外套的衣襟，踮起脚尖给了他最后一个吻。

Noel他们回来时，Andy像模像样地跟其它人打招呼了，年长的Gallagher似乎总有皱不完的眉头，但最后谁都没说什么。他赶在Bonehead念叨“Ride好像也是第一次来Glastonbury表演”之前离开了“犯罪现场”。

_*Ride：根据Andy的采访，在爱尔兰俚语中ride也有shag的意思。_

 

**Dec 29, 1994**

乐队有点不在状态，不是圣诞季的问题，也不是因为在现场借用了别人的乐器。Andy很清楚，Ride走到这一步，他和Mark的双人创作模式继续下去的可能性越来越小。

今晚真正的主角旁观时不置可否的表情让这一场的Leave Them All Behind变得加倍漫长。因为临时被唱片公司叫过来Oasis暖场，这是Liam第一次看Ride的演出，很有可能也是最后一次，Andy这样想着，越发心不在焉。

他希望Liam能出现在他的每一场演出，最好还能站在他身边，麦克风的那个位置。

他得有超新星那么大的心脏，才有胆量对刚刚卖出两百万张出道专辑、打破全英最快专辑销量纪录的摇滚乐队主唱说出以上的话。

实际上他们不该出现在布莱顿，一年前Ride还是同个唱片公司的前辈，独立音乐圈响当当的盯鞋乐队，新来的乐队只有给他们暖场的份儿。Andy答应今晚来暖场时就提了条件，他要用Noel Gallagher的吉它和放大器——都是吉它手，这种要求什么意思大家心知肚明。要不是Noel的保安之前意外弄伤了The Verve吉它手，他可能也不会面临这样的选择。

他无非想在乐坛新宠前找回点面子，终究失算了。再贵的乐器可以借，人能借吗？男孩大声地唱着他哥写的关于失业、嗑药、阳光以及永生不死的享乐主义的流行歌——Liam Gallagher永远都不会属于他，过往片刻的温存更像是可笑的肉体关系，对摇滚明星来说两只手也许都数不完，没人会当真。

Andy破天荒没有和乐队成员留在场内看Oasis的正式演出，回到主办方留给Ride的更衣室，一个人坐下来，连灯都不用开。他想，二十四岁已经老得足够经历一支摇滚乐队的死亡。

门被猛地推开时他以为是Loz或Mark喝多了，没想到撞进他怀里的却是那个熟悉的体温，演出后汗淋淋的，碰到哪儿都是湿的。

还不及叫Liam的名字，嘴就被捂着了。门外传来一阵高跟鞋的声音，有女人问这是哪儿，保安说是暖场乐队的更衣室。他想起之前就听说有个名气不小的女明星今晚来追Liam，不仅找关系进了后台，还是死缠烂打那种。Bonehead可没放过笑话主唱的好机会，Liam看起来好像也没辙，只是嘟囔要是Mad Richard今晚在就好了，准能吓跑那个女人。Oasis如他所料一炮走红，搭上这么个俊俏的主唱，主流媒体都要拿性感披头士来夺眼球，更不用说小报热衷的花边八卦了。

“嘘。”

他们离得太近了，哪怕看不见，Liam滚烫的身体像一团火苗，在黑暗中燃烧，本该令他恐惧的，却总能激起Andy的欲望。连掌心好像都能感受到Liam的心跳，他下意识地舔了一下，汗水和多余的肾上腺素一起浸透过来，无可救药的吸引。

用舌尖描绘掌心的纹路，再把手指一根根含进去，Liam咬着嘴唇，只有呼吸泄露了他们的秘密，很快在他大腿上磨蹭的东西就硬了。门外的骚动似乎也平息了，但Andy并不在意那种事。

“演出还没结束，你怎么提前出来了？”  
“他在唱那首写给某个傻逼的歌，我不想听。”

男孩扭过头，刚才急切而汹涌的情欲被难以言喻的情绪打断了，愤怒夹杂着不甘。两个人都安静下来，不插电吉它的声音从门缝钻了进来，是年长的Gallagher在表演。

Oasis第一次美国巡演惹的祸Andy早有耳闻，Noel Gallagher在拉斯维加斯卷款逃跑简直是绝佳的八卦头条。之后的一系列报道，包括离队出走过程中创作的新歌都是英伦三岛津津乐道的话题。平心而论，那首歌并不像Liam说的那么糟。

问题是，Andy才意识在这个充满节日氛围的夜晚沮丧的并不止他一个人。Liam想要的是那个人全部的关注，他不准他写关于其他女人的歌——和Andy一样无望的奢想，被现实无情地击碎。Noel在台上唱着别的女人如何拯救了他，深情款款。

但如果这意味Liam会投入他的怀抱……不，是他心甘情愿来暖场，错的地点，错的时间，和他分不清是对是错的这个人。

跪在Liam两腿之间让他的男孩发出比台上更动听的声音，总能给Andy带来虚伪的满足，就好像他成了他的主唱。他们没有多少时间，Noel的不插电环节还有一两首歌，在Liam需要回到台上之前，他贪婪地汲取着男孩的甜美。细心的讨好，换来男孩被快感折磨得紧扒着门，圆圆的手指想抓又抓不牢。

为了省时间，最后Liam射在他手里。男孩向来迷恋他修长的手指，“今晚我想要你用手指把我操射。”主唱在他耳边灌下迷魂汤时，保安已经在外面敲门了。

Andy无法判断午夜时分在Oasis住的酒店遇到Noel是不是主唱故意的。Noel身边是个年轻的女孩，看起来既紧张又兴奋；而Liam几乎完全挂在他身上，往墙边一靠，勾住他的脖子在走廊里就激吻起来。他当然没有拒绝，在眼角余光确认Noel看到他们之后，顺势把Liam推进了房间。

 


	7. Go Ahead And Love Me While It's Still A Crime (Side B)

**Sep 25, 1997**

两个月前Andy接到通知新乐队的第一张专辑发行日期最终定在9月29日，刚好和The Verve的Urban Hymns同天。Alan那个疯子该不会对两年前的Britpop大战还有什么执念吧，但愿只是个巧合。

他跟Richard Ashcroft是私人恩怨，并不需要一场销量榜之争来证明什么。推开暖场乐队更衣室的门，Andy搜寻着瘦削的对手，Liam不在Oasis的更衣室，最大的可能就是被那个魅影吞噬了。

更衣室里空无一人，大家都去楼下的after party喝酒了。今晚来的人特别多，媒体都知道，连三天举办万人场的演出，只有第一晚能见到尚存少量意识的Gallagher兄弟，实际上Oasis周围差不多所有人都这副德性，尤其是The Verve为他们暖场的场次。Andy听说Oasis新专辑后期混音时制作人差点跟去视察的Alan当场翻脸，在一个控制台按钮之间的缝隙都落满可卡因的录音室，互相指责、推诿不过是家常便饭。

Andy熟悉Earls Court的后台，知道里面还有个隔间，他放慢了脚步，不出意外隔着门听到了悉悉索索的声音。

就算Oasis的主唱不说话也不唱歌，Andy还是能分辨出那是他的喘息声。

这不算意外，他不会蠢到以为一个把Liam的拍手声都放到专辑制作人员列表的家伙只是“好朋友”。互相为对方的新歌和声，和互相上对方的床，在摇滚圈里几乎是同义词。那个把诗、宗教、精神性和古典哲学挂在嘴边的偏执狂也许不承认，但他们其实同病相怜——被Liam吸引，与他共尝堕落的极乐，并容许他的放纵。甚至把他醉醺醺时不成调的“fuck you”录到新歌里，这不是什么狗屁的摇滚，他妈的就是明目张胆的宠溺，浸透着迷幻剂带来的美好幻觉。

而他的Hurricane #1和Oasis在音乐上的“碰撞”只剩下音乐杂志编辑们喜闻乐见的同门互损，来自目中无人的Gallagher兄弟，以及他按照Liam的模样招来的新主唱。原因对外很好解释，唱片公司老板迫不及待地想捧红第二个Liam Gallagher。所以当D'You Know What I Mean?众望所归拿下单曲榜冠军时，Noel大可以讥笑Hurricane #1两周前发布的Just Another Illusion排第35名“有点高了”。

那是两个月前，伦敦最燥热的夏天，Ronnie Scott's爵士俱乐部里人满为患。Liam从来不喜欢小场地，台上演出的还是一个妞，Andy的妞。尤其当他身边的人都和Kate Moss、Naomi Campbell开派对，或者跟Mick Jagger的女儿一起度假，Liam就不该出现在这里。保镖的出现宣告这不再是一场私密的小型演出，Liam漫不经心地斜了他一眼，仿佛不请自来是摇滚明星的特权。而Alex理所当然站在Andy身边，现在他们是一个乐队。

如果这是三个男人为了台上的一个女人大打出手的艳俗绯闻就好了。Alex和Liam在台下无可避免地打起来时，Andy想不出该怎么收场。结果Alex打完人就跑，保镖赶忙追出去，现场一片混乱，Liam呢？

Liam在后门他的车子里，Andy趁乱把受伤的摇滚明星带离现场，“狗仔都追出去拍猫鼠游戏了，你不想顶着破相的脸上明天的头条就跟我走。”

回到家找来急救箱给他伤口上了药，龇牙咧嘴的样子还是那么好看。Andy叹了口气，本不该问的话脱口而出：“你怎么会来看Idha的演出？”

其实他问的是自己，Liam想从他身上得到什么？是众星捧月的关注，还是无牵无挂的性爱？按说作为当前全英最成功的摇滚乐队的主唱，年轻的Gallagher一样都不缺。只有些许瞬间，譬如光着身子在被窝里缠着他，说想听他新写的曲子，Andy怎么拒绝得了，于是半夜起来弹吉它，Liam总要奚落几句，他也不生气，反正没指望过听Liam亲口说喜欢；假如嗓子出了问题搞砸演出，狂妄自大的摇滚明星就会变成柔软的猫咪，靠在他肩膀上生闷气，安慰几句吧，还要被骂多管闲事。Andy想抚平男孩的不安，想告诉他没事的，天底下会弹琴会写歌的人多得是，那个人吝惜的认可和褒奖，他全都可以给他。

Liam偏爱把会写歌的吉它手当作慰藉，Andy知道事实就这么残酷。他没有讨价还价的筹码，就像Liam没得选要不要和一个冷漠的控制狂当兄弟，很多事都是注定的。

“去你妈的Andy Bell。”

他不过是找了个从外表到嗓音都刻意模仿Liam的主唱，考虑到这个国家有1/20的男性人口或多或少都想变得像Liam Gallagher那么酷，这不该是多大的罪恶。可当Liam Gallagher本人爬到他大腿上，咬破他的嘴唇，让彼此伤口的血混合在一起，欲望顺着铁腥味在舌尖蔓延，每寸伤口都切肤般提醒他着，这个堕天使多么不可替代。吻不像吻，更像愤怒的撕咬；拥抱不像拥抱，更像向对方索取的利刃。

Andy不喜欢粗暴的性爱，但现在没什么比狠操Liam一次更能满足他长久的缺憾——他为他解散了自己的第一支乐队，尽管他依然得不到他。

他把Liam抱起来，重新压在沙发最里面，双腿抬过肩，就这么直直地插进去。太紧了，润滑液被挤出来，弄得沙发上到处都是。他怕弄疼主唱，主动退了一点出去，却被Liam一把抓住衣领，诱人的身体再次贴近，“你的新乐队烂透了。”男孩在他耳边诅咒着。

他没有回应，只是一下子猛地插到最里面。身下的人不住颤抖，却无处可逃，被Andy死死钉在塌陷的沙发里，只能接受他粗鲁的侵犯。可怜的性器挺在两人中间，随后落入Andy手中，给一点点抚慰再掐住，如此反复，眼看着男孩在他身下被逼出难耐的泪水，脏话慢慢变成支离破碎的呻吟。

“Andy……啊！”

故意撞到那一点上，却不肯让对方释放，这是Andy唯一能掌控的，愉悦的、疯狂的、可悲的情事。

“You don't get to come to my missus' gig, headbutt my singer and swagger away like a Rock 'n' Roll star.”

也许是他装得不够凶，Liam都笑了。

“Yet you're balls-deep in me.”

原来他才是沉溺在这场高潮控制游戏里的人，Andy想留住这稍纵即逝的欢愉，不肯放手的绝望大概早就写在脸上了。Liam在他过激的动作下叫得好听极了，可偷情的刺激逐渐被若即若离的苦涩取代。

“Did you think of _me_ when you fucked them? Your missus? Your singer? You former band member? Anyone else?”

被揭穿让Andy愈发变本加厉，Liam的身体被精液覆盖，像初生的羔羊般温暖、湿润，他根本要不够。直到灭顶的快感将两人都拖向无尽的深渊。和普通人一样，被欲望短暂支配过后无尽的沮丧，是他明知致命却甘之如饴的毒药。

况且Liam从不掩饰，Idha回来后，他是从正门离开的，留下客厅沙发上的一片狼藉。Alan和他一起为Hurricane #1海选主唱时，认为曾当过业余拳击手的Alex有和Liam类似的“放荡不羁”，想来真是天大的误会。

此时隔间里面的两个人动静越来越大，Andy想到他和Liam这些荒唐的过往，来来回回也算是报应了。

Ashcroft不过是另一个被男孩一开口就征服的凡人。Andy听了他们重组后即将发行的新专辑，The Verve早期和Ride类似的迷幻和钉鞋元素早已不见踪影，主唱对音乐方向上受Gallagher兄弟的启发更是直言不讳。

和Liam上床就是这场无法消退的热病最致命的部分。

听到隔间门从里面被打开，Andy准备踩灭手上的第三支烟，“给我。”Liam十分自然地把半支烟顺了过去，丰盈的双唇微启，咬着他之前含湿的地方，深深吸了一口，吐出的烟雾被染上不寻常的潮热，让人忍不住遐想刚刚的满室旖旎。

The Verve的主唱紧跟着走出隔间，只见他从后面搂过Liam的腰，在年轻的男人享受吞云吐雾时，像吸血鬼一样咬住Liam的脖子，当着Andy的面，加深了颈间欢爱的痕迹。

“Ricky，别闹了。”Liam笑着扭过头，正好看到Andy脚边的烟蒂。

“Andy Bell？真是稀客。”好大的口气，暖场嘉宾说得跟自己才是Earls Court今晚的主角一样。

从早年The Verve翘掉为Ride暖场开始，他跟Ashcroft不是第一天不和。一年多前后者准备重组乐队，几乎挖遍了摇滚圈有名有姓的吉它手，不管有主没主、已婚离异。那时Andy刚好也在筹建新乐队，在John Squire和Bernard Bulter两大热门人选相继淡出The Verve重组的谣传后，有好事者问他为什么不跟Ashcroft合作。他耸耸肩，对后者在媒体上大放阙词说见到他“抑郁症就要发作了”，也没做回应。反正同行互相看不顺眼再正常不过，不管是扯上女人、风格，还是别的什么。

他知道Liam跟Ashcroft一直走得很近，近到能摒弃曼城和曼联球迷间的世仇。Ashcroft声称他和Gallagher兄弟是同一种人，自恋狂才跟自己相像的人上床，不是么？有时他忍受不了Liam对后者的关心，只得安慰自己是他的男孩太善良了。

亲眼看见他们在自己眼前亲热又是另一回事。Andy也不管听起来有多卑鄙，只要能赶走这个北方疯子就行。

“Kate来了，就在楼下。”

对方的表情果然立刻变了，松开环在Liam腰间的手。圈子里不少人都知道The Verve主唱和Spiritualized键盘手秘密婚姻背后的狗血三角恋，只不过还没有正式曝光。

这招很奏效，Liam也很懂事的样子，摆摆手让对方先走。Andy从未如此缺乏耐心，他撇掉Oasis主唱唇间的烟，不由分说地吻了上去。起码在这一秒，Liam是他的。

“刚才你是不是都听见了？”男孩被吻得满脸通红，却还能在他耳边下蛊。Liam和其它男人翻云覆雨的场面早就勾得他欲火焚身，Andy将人往后一推，反手锁上了隔间的门。

堆满各种巡演设备的隔间十分拥挤，他不想知道Liam刚才是坐在哪个音箱或是趴在哪个放大器上承欢，随便把人压在墙上就迫不及待地标记自己的领地，Liam松开的衬衫领口就是邀请函。贪婪的唇齿重新定义吻痕的深浅，粗糙的指腹谱写出新的咏叹调，他越是急切，Liam懒洋洋的回应越像一种讽刺。

“Andy，一场令人血脉贲张的万人演唱会，一抹高纯度的可卡因和一次性高潮，你会选哪项？”

他正在剥Liam的衣物，顾不上回答，怀中的摇滚明星又自顾自地说：“今晚我全部都有了，你知道我还想要什么吗？”

拉起他的右手，朝身后隐秘的入口探去。不出意外那里全是湿的，才伸进两根手指，Liam就敏感得踮起脚尖，像可怜的小动物靠在他胸口喘息。Andy又退出去，Liam似乎很不满，把湿哒哒的手指全部含进去，上面不晓得属于谁的东西被舔得干干净净。指尖传来一阵阵湿热的酥麻，这张嘴足以能让圣人下地狱——Ashcroft不是，他也不是。

男孩放大的瞳孔里藏着撩人心弦的密码，每一次Andy都觉得仿佛在凝视宇宙的秘密，无人知晓。

“我想要你就着Ricky的精液干我。”

过去两年被全世界追逐、误解、谩骂、膜拜、幻想，当所有刺激叠加起来的劲头都过了，他无法责怪Liam寻求新的刺激。Andy不确定跟他做爱是否能胜过演唱会或可卡因带来的快感，但他绝不会输给Ashcroft。他把Liam抱起来用力抵在墙上，毫不费劲地顶进去。

香槟瓶迸裂了，超新星爆炸了，加农炮发射了。操，那些无厘头的歌词伴着Liam的天籁之音入侵了他的音乐细胞，作为回应，Andy深深地埋在Liam身体里，操弄着挤出另一个男人留下的精液，极限的快感和疯狂的嫉妒同时袭来，这也许是他能体验到最接近嗑嗨的状态。

“你刚才听到了什么？”Andy能说什么，他听见Liam被干出水来的声音？

“Ricky喜欢从后面干，很深……啊！”那个画面像诅咒一样刻入他脑海，该死的Liam Gallagher。Andy下意识地越顶越深，重重地撞到男孩最脆弱的地方，环在他后背的手无力地垂下。他不准对方走神，“抱着我。”

“什么？”涣散的眼神早已被情欲侵蚀，Andy见Liam被他干得几近失神的样子，又忍不住心软。

“I'll take care of you, baby.”

男孩却摇摇头，Andy以为Liam累了，正要把人放下来，男孩突然在他腰间夹紧了腿，“我喜欢这样。”

“怎样？我抱着你操？像这样，嗯，是不是特别有感觉？”他挺腰让Liam全部的重量都压在两人彼此连接那一点上，贪心的小混蛋被他弄得连连尖叫，连忙抓住他的外套，生怕控制不住掉下去。

“Ashcroft能让你这么爽吗？”  
“不要，啊……Andy，不要了。”

Liam摇着头求他的时候，漂亮的脸上分不清是汗水还是泪水。

最后射在Liam里面时，Andy狠狠地在男孩背后的墙砸出了一个坑。这是他能想到唯一不伤害对方的宣泄，Liam却因为短时间内连续数次高潮而失去了意识，彻底倒在他怀中。

“我想他可能是因为演出太卖力有点脱水。”Andy当着众人把Oasis主唱抱出去时，给出了合情合理的解释，保镖也不敢拦他。走之前他斜了一眼派对现场The Verve那边的人，这个借口想来他们都不陌生。

Ashcroft想要唱片榜第一的话尽管拿去，Liam Gallagher最后一定是属于他的。

 

**Nov 12, 1999**

他从来没把Liam的提议当回事，乐队的事用不着听Liam的，只不过有时他嫌主唱兼弟弟太过聒噪，假装迎合一下好让后者闭嘴。他甚至可以亲自打电话联系Liam想要的人，假惺惺地问一下对方愿不愿意加入Oasis，表面功夫做到了，好让喋喋不休的傻逼无话可说。他一向精于此道，对付Liam轻而易举。

Noel Gallagher唯一的错误就是高估了Andy Bell作为吉它手的尊严。

他以为Liam睡过的人那么多，都是露水情缘，哪个弱智会为了Liam放弃自己的前途？何况去问一个名声在外的吉它手要不要改弹贝斯根本是找打，他瞧不上Bell，但并不意味着他热衷用这种方法羞辱一个同行。

Pottsy已经跟乐队合练了一个星期，谁都没抱怨什么，贝斯弹得再烂能烂到哪儿去？总不能叫Peter Hook屈尊来Oasis吧。Noel虽然嫌Joy Division的贝斯手大嘴巴把Oasis新贝斯手的人选提前透露给媒体，对前辈起码的尊重还是有的。就像之前遴选新的节奏吉他，不是不想找Nick McCabe，而是Oasis有他和Liam的烂关系已经足够麻烦了，实在供不起另一尊佛。就和The Verve一起巡演那些年见识的分分合合，Nick最好还是留给Richard备用。Gem Archer那种众所周知的老好人才是Oasis的正确人选。

距离新专辑的美巡只剩不到一个月时间，Liam非要再换一个贝斯手。不，这远远算不上Liam的轻率、无知、疯狂给他造成的几近解散乐队的麻烦之一。其实Noel还真有点想看Liam被拒绝的衰样，他不可能总是得到他想要的东西，就凭他比女人还好看的脸，以及还不赖的嗓子。

那可是Andy Bell，靠写Nowhere的版税下半辈子就能衣食无忧。就算他的第二支乐队失败得很惨，Noel也想不出一个弹得比他好的吉它手为什么要来Oasis当贝斯手，学John Squire新乐队失败后归隐田园都没那么丢人。

No fucking way.

所以他答应问问看，省得Liam从广播里听说Andy Bell要加入Gay Dad就开始上窜下跳，导致所有人都没法排练。Whitey还傻傻地问Liam为什么会知道Ride的前吉它手现居瑞典，也不能怪他们的鼓手，因为Whitey没经历过Bell在暖场演出后睡Oasis主唱那段疯狂岁月，也没被酒店隔壁房间搞到天亮的叫床声吵醒过。

联系Bell之前，他叫Liam赶紧想一个像样的托辞，怎么交代Pottsy的去留问题。上一张专辑跌落神坛以来，Oasis已经一年多没巡演了，又发生两位创始成员离队的闹剧，有任何风吹草动都会上头条。Noel甚至跟新来的Gem开起玩笑，说媒体从没这么关心过Oasis的贝斯手是哪只阿猫阿狗。

“因为他长得不好看。搞摇滚得长得好看，就像我这样，你懂我意思吗？”

再和Liam多呆一分钟，Noel怕自己直接撬开那颗脑袋修理Liam断线的逻辑和智商。所以后来Pottsy跑去跟媒体吹嘘自己本是吉它手，本来就不想弹贝斯才中途退出的，Noel也懒得澄清，这个借口至少比Liam的体面些。

说得像是凭Andy Bell那张脸能写出冠军单曲似的。Noel根本不需要新招的乐队成员写歌，他从不需要任何人，Oasis是他的乐队，他包办了新专辑录制时几乎所有的乐器。实在不行的话，演出时找两根柱子挂上吉它和贝斯，立在Liam身边也可以。

“You're sure you want this?”

眼前的高个子男人和他上一次见很不一样，难得蓄起的胡须让他那张小白脸多少有了点男人的模样。他们共同的唱片公司倒闭前多少有过些交集，Noel记忆中的Andy Bell是个素食主义、12点前回家睡觉（有时是睡他的主唱）、连足球都不看的中产阶级傻逼。

“真的可以改弹贝斯？”对方很肯定地点点头，“12月3日之前能练好吗？今天是11月几号来着……总之不到一个月时间。”继续点头。“而且这张专辑我们已经录好了，你现在签的合同拿不到一分钱版税，巡演是按场次算报酬。”也没问题。

看来他得来点真的，“你还得跟我们吃一样的披萨、鸡翅和汉堡，巡演很漫长，你知道的，没人每到一处专门去给你弄不含鸡胸肉和蛋黄酱的凯撒沙拉。另外，你还得跟我们一起看球赛，这是增进乐队成员感情的好方法。”Noel拿出他最虚伪的一面，指望着Andy Bell在下一刻摔门走人，他就可以看Liam的笑话了。

“And most importantly, Liam is a fucking mess.”他故意凑近了低声说，想要吓退这个从头到脚和Oasis都是反义词的家伙。

“要在哪里签字？”男人的声音一如既往的轻柔，而Liam已经等不及冲过来挂在Bell身上大大地亲了他一口。高个子被坠得半边肩膀都塌了，脸上依然挂着令人生厌的笑容。

最迟把消息压到星期五，必须公布Oasis贝斯手的最终人选了。如果说Noel尚能理解Andy Bell放弃吉它一路走到黑的“自杀”行为，毕竟为Liam Gallagher倾其所有算不上有多丢脸。Noel真正无法看透的是Liam的坚持，他不想和弟弟多说半句话，但实在太好奇了，以前Liam不是跟他一起嘲讽Ride和Hurricane #1的嘛。

“Andy is _everything_ you're not.”

**Aug 29, 2009**

Gem来敲酒店房间的门，问他要不要吃点东西。对啊，John Lennon死的时候地球也没停止转动，何况摇滚乐队解散这种稀松平常的事。还可以去塞纳河边跑几圈，别踩到狗屎就行。Liam特别喜欢埃菲尔铁塔，而且总是用“她”指代，比如“我今天给了她三个飞吻”。

十五年前第一次来巴黎时，他和Noel在铁塔下面一边若无其事地抽烟一边接受法国媒体的采访，大胆放言摇滚已死。十五年后，又是在巴黎，Noel亲手杀死了Oasis。

晚上巡演经理亲自来问他订返程火车票的事，据说是因为助理不敢开口。昨天他们还是音乐节的领衔乐队，就算新专辑卖不动，瘦死的骆驼比马大；今天他们什么都不是，甚至没法再说“我们是来自曼彻斯特的Oasis”，一转身就会发现舞台上除了他再无曼城人，Tony，Bonehead，Guigsy——Liam试图回忆失去他们的过程，或者早就遗忘在那些晚上在酒吧里睡着、白天从局子里醒来的疯狂岁月里。Noel反复告诉他Oasis没了谁都不要紧，直到连主唱都是可以抛弃的。

Noel是从什么时候一点点疏离他的？肯定不是昨天（他们因为一颗李子在开场前五分钟取消了演出），也不是前天（Noel一如既往单独行动，没跟乐队一起坐东方之星）。如果Liam对自己诚恳一点的话，他会承认很早很早以前就失去了一个哥哥：Noel第一次离家随乐队环球巡演；Noel第一次搬离他们一起长大的那个房间执意要去城里和女友住；Noel第一次彻底离开曼城定居伦敦；Noel第一次撇下乐队害得Gem连夜在巡演巴士上练主吉它；Noel第一次宣布不再和乐队共同搭乘交通工具。

Noel Gallagher始终在尽力甩掉他，以及过去的一切。他尽力追赶，在那人眼里不过是小丑般滑稽可笑的拙劣表演。他乖乖地摇尾巴，认真写歌、好好排练，就会得到一点施舍的好意；但凡他表现出一丝对乐队权力的野心，像任何想要确立自己领地的alpha dog那样，立刻被打入冷宫。如此往复，只不过在过去几年情况变得越来越糟，他懒得再讨好，那人亦懒得屈尊。他们在互不说话、甚至除了巡演外互不见面的情况下做出最后两张专辑，媒体问及兄弟反目的内幕，Noel还开起了专辑名的玩笑，叫记者别相信小报上的“真相”。

谁无理取闹，谁忍辱负重，谁委屈了谁。所有的百口莫辩，现在一切都结束了。

Liam站在酒店屋顶上抽烟。巴黎的夏末让人如此不舍，街上年轻女孩飘扬的裙角，营业到午夜依然人满为患的餐馆，啤酒瓶彼此碰撞时清脆的声音，落到Pretty Green新款外套上的烟灰，仿佛只要一阵风，就会转瞬即逝。

“You're not going to do anything stupid, are you?”

他猜到来的是Andy，挤出一个微笑，说来得正是时候。

“怎么？”  
“想跟你请教一下解散乐队的经验，你已经有过两次了吧。”

大概是看他还有心情揶揄，Andy紧绷的肩背终于松弛了下来。看看他都做了什么，让高个子担心成这样，该不会贝斯手越来越少的头发也是被他害的吧？

原来Andy也老了。十年前可不是这样，他选的一定是最英俊的贝斯手；要是没有，就找来最英俊的吉它手，逼他弹贝斯，反正“会弹吉它就会弹贝斯。”Andy第一次跟Oasis登上温布利的舞台已经三十岁了，那个Liam在后台笑话一袭白衣的“乖男孩”，晚上回去把他干得第二天差点下不了床。不就一场温布利，至于兴奋成那样么？

连他都习以为常了，他是Liam Gallagher，谁他妈需要拍马屁式的褒奖？Andy却对每一场他倾尽所有的演唱都报以最虔诚的肯定，不管他是拖着半哑的嗓子撑下来，还是以最佳状态一开口就征服全场。Andy在意，好像他是他的主唱。

“你本来就是啊。”贝斯手没听懂，挤在巡演巴士狭窄的床铺上，吻遍他全身。他怎么会懂，外表风光的摇滚明星，实际被贬得一无是处，在被限制媒体接触后，任由内因外因越描越黑。

也许他就是在那段时间喜欢上Andy的，但他从没告诉对方。他不能被别人知道Liam Gallagher依赖某个人，任性地要求某个人半夜弹吉它给他听、抱着他睡觉。不不不，那不是摇滚明星Liam Gallagher。

Tony出书指责Noel纵容他愤怒、反叛甚至暴力的形象只是因为有利于Oasis的走红，公众需要那样一个叛逆符号。而Andy则把他藏起来的柔软都偷走了，那个太早懂得拳头比什么都有用的Burnage男孩，其实是个“甜心”，天啊，他得让Andy停止在床上这么叫他，太肉麻了，好像他是那些狗屎一样的美国爱情片里的主角。

真奇怪，Andy一出现，好像就没那么糟糕了。

“本来就是啊，乐队解散嘛，it's not the end of the world, it's not even the end of the day.”

他得说点什么，如果现在哭的话会被笑话很久，“好像有点道理，你该不会要我唱出来吧？”

“对啊，我给你写了新歌。我拥有世界上最棒的主唱，我不给你写歌给谁写？”

Liam本想说Oasis都没了还唱什么歌，直到他撞上Andy炽热的视线，浅蓝色的眸子在夕阳下闪着光，一点都不像快四十岁的家伙，他立刻懂了。

Andy对他的爱就像十七八岁第一次组建乐队时的兴奋、盲目和奋不顾身。

“别告诉我你已经给新乐队取好了名字，我绝对不会同意的。”Liam在对方吻他时第一次觉得有点不好意思，Andy捧着他的脸，仿佛得到了世间最贵重的珍宝。

“如果我问你为什么不去找Ashcroft请教解散乐队的经验，会不会显得太过分？你知道，三次解散害得人家Nick三次心碎什么的。”

谁会知道看似温和无害的Andy Bell会这么尖酸刻薄？

“这不一样，”他靠在未来的吉它手肩头，“我和Ricky是好朋友，我们说过不牵扯这些东西。”

“Liam，从今往后我也可以当你的朋友，你知道的。”

Andy的心跳那么清晰、那么坚定，依然改变不了摇滚乐队没有童话结局的命运。总有一天Andy也会离开他，又或许他选择离开。

Liam摇摇头，望了一眼栏杆外，从他们站的地方离粉身碎骨不过几步之遥。

“No, we're _too _close to be friends.”__


	8. You're My Sweet Savior, You're My One Adventure

现在的局面和Liam预想的不太一样。

他都计划好了，把Paul想要的唱片藏在派克大衣里，出了店门先快速穿过旁边的小公园，围着Didsbury那片小巷密布的居民区绕来绕去，甩开任何可能的追踪者，绕一大个圈子再到国王路，只要回到Burnage的地盘，就没有他Liam Gallagher摆不平的麻烦。其实以Sifter先生的年纪，根本不可能追出来那么远，但对方认识他，十岁时他就跟着Noel来过这间唱片店。另外的麻烦是唱片店最近新来的年轻店员，好像是从南方来的交换生，在隔壁念艺术学院——这些都是从那些同样只逛不买的小妞那儿听来的八卦，当她们用唱片遮住脸偷瞄店员时，Liam也在观察那个高个子。当然他才不会加入诸如“他好可爱、他的手指好长、他会弹吉它吗一定帅极了”的窃窃私语，不就是金发带点儿卷嘛，有什么了不起的。好看？要看好看的人Liam不会自己回家照镜子？

先不说这些有的没的，Liam可是有备而来，他会记录对方去茶水间和到门口抽烟的时间间隔（Sifter先生不许任何污染源靠近他的唱片机）。盯得久了，Liam觉得金发男孩……好吧，他不难看，大而圆的眼睛像小动物一样讨人喜欢，说话时轻柔的声音更是让女孩们称赞不绝。就是有点傻里傻气的，以及因修长而看起来极度不协调的四肢，这种人能追得上校运动会跑步冠军的Liam才见鬼了。更好笑的是，几次蹲点后，进门、出门时对方都会对他投以微笑，是那种特别温柔、特别真诚，甚至让人忍不住也用笑容回应的微笑，仿佛他们认识彼此，有着去海边嬉戏用两根吸管分享一杯柠檬汽水的亲密关系。Liam心里毛毛的，搞什么鬼，他以前偷东西从来不会这样。

两周后，基本情况已经摸清了，长手长脚先生，也就是Andy（有个小妞买史密斯时问来的）午后会帮容易打瞌睡的老店主看店直到五点关门。因为是勤工俭学，期间他会在柜台里看各种厚到能砸死人的书。总之只要看准时机，尤其是临近关门容易松懈的时间段，偷两张唱片对习惯顺手牵羊的Liam来说只是举手之劳。

那不叫偷，Liam只是暂时赊着。谁让街上卖叶子的不肯赊账呢，这还没算上买烟和酒的钱，他上周刷油漆的工资早就花光了，而这周还没活计。他打赌艺术生屁股兜里肯定有上好的叶子，要不要偷完唱片再来个抢劫？以他的在Burnage打架的名气，料对方也不敢反抗。

那么他的神偷计划是怎么沦落到在街头被高个子摁住夹着赃物的手臂，作势要把他扭送警察局的呢？事实上他还没跑出多远，对方几乎是立刻追出来，大长腿三步并两步很快就追上了他。

“或者你乖乖听话，像这样，握住我的手，现在我们一起走回店里，付钱、包装，我还可以给你一个红色的礼结。”抓住小偷的家伙在他耳边耀武扬威，无论Liam如何较劲都挣脱不开。

这太丢人了，被人看到Liam Gallagher跟男人像基佬那样手牵手走在大街上，他在Burnage还怎么混啊？问题是他不想留下太多案底，Noel以前那些偷鸡摸狗的破事已经够让妈妈难过了。

“你怎么发现的？”被那双粗糙的大手握住时，Liam还不死心。艺术生是弹琴的吗？手指上的茧子磨着他之前干活时被划破的伤口，已经愈合结痂了，现在被对方一摸，像触电一样痒痒的。高个子察觉到他的反应，竟反复用指腹去摩擦那儿，Liam只感觉全身的血液都往一处窜。他羞红了脸，这个恬不知耻的艺术生简直在找死。

就在Liam以为对方又要借机奚落他时，Andy几乎贴着他的耳朵说：“小手真可爱。”

直到回到店里关上门，高个子才回答了他的疑惑，“因为你太瘦了，派克大衣穿在你身上就像裙子一样，腰间的绳子一拉——”说着Liam就被拦腰搂住，宽松的衣服再也遮掩不住，里面的12寸的唱片原形毕露。“真不知道你打架都怎么赢的，还没我搬乐器箱子练出来的手劲大。”

Liam想狠狠给他一拳，可被人抱在怀里的姿势实在不适合打架。

“你一直在看我？”  
“你不也是。”

哪怕去年退学时让很多女孩伤了心，Liam也没想过被个大男人盯着看半天。算他倒霉，“我没钱。”反正东西已经还回来了，大不了重新去偷个什么值钱的东西给Paul换生日礼物。

“你甚至还没道歉。”

道歉有用要警察干嘛，他差点脱口而出。唧唧歪歪的艺术生就是矫情，Liam真想一拳把人打晕就跑，可接下去对方的话让他差点舌头打结。

“真想听听我把你按在后面仓库的货架上操到腿软你哭着说对不起的声音。”

原来他以为代表“同喝一杯柠檬汽水”的清纯微笑根本不是那种意思！骗子！什么读书人，脑子里还不是像他跟Bonehead这样的粗人，尽是些见不得人的下流东西。Liam想像不出怎么跟Andy开黄色笑话，那样的画面莫名让他觉得羞耻，好像对方整洁的衬衫、领带、牛津鞋和斜挎包能让普通的幻想变得无比肮脏。比方说他被那条黑色的细领带绑住手，被迫跪在地上给对方口交，因为太大、太多而弄得到处都是……偷盗的刺激和被抓住带来的肾上腺素还没消散，另一股冲动又在不合时宜地翻涌。

“吓唬你的。看你愣得跟个小傻瓜似的。下次不许再偷唱片了，其实如果你开口，Sifter先生也许会直接送给你，他说过Gallagher兄弟都是好孩子。”

“操你的！”他才不要别人的可怜和施舍。Gallagher兄弟怎么了？他那个操蛋的二哥关他屁事。对方刚松开手，显然还没意识到怎么就惹恼了Burnage的小霸王。

那甚至不能称为扭打，Andy根本不会打架，真丢人。不过吃了Liam几拳后很快就学乖了，艺术生利用自身唯一的优势——身高腿长，死死地压着他。对方体面的衣衫在打闹中被弄得歪八斜扭的，耀眼的金发也乱了，本来怒火攻心的Liam没来由地觉得痛快。他们隔得太近了，Liam眼睁睁看着那双总是如湖心般平静的蓝眼睛里自己的倒影，一点点被黑暗的欲火包围。

事情是怎么从他被压得不舒服挪了一下屁股发展到被抱起来扔到堆放二手唱片的桌子上，再到他双腿大开中间多了一颗毛茸茸的金色脑袋？一切都太快了。反正他知道他和Andy都硬了，以及有些尚未按品相分类的二手唱片不可避免地被扫落在地。

“Sifter先生知道一定会扣你工资的，到时候你，嗯，你啊……就完蛋了。”

Andy的嘴让他很舒服，但这并不代表Liam不会趁机讨几句口头上的便宜。对方报复的方式也很幼稚，把他含得更深只会……操，艺术生怎么会那么多花招。Liam爽得都快坐不稳了，双手胡乱扒来扒去想抓住点什么，结果波及更多无辜的唱片。

“射在别人嘴里还那么多话。”只见Andy站起来抹掉嘴角的白色浊液，真恶心，Liam还来不及想更多就被捏住下巴亲了个正着。

“那是……唔。”反正不是柠檬汽水的味道，有点咸，还带着烟味。Andy的吻激烈到他几乎难以招架，高潮后放松的身体顺从地搭上对方的窄腰。

“别摸了，今天没带套子，搞不了你的小屁股。”

他原本认定那些妞儿白瞎了眼，和这种家伙上床一定很无聊，谁知道……对方勃起的阴茎还顶在他腿间，那个画面一下子变得十分生动。Andy大手一挥，唱片散落一地，他躺在桌上，大个子把他的腿高高地抬起来，火热的硬物直直地插进去，像一架不知疲倦的高大风车，站着把他操得合不拢腿。

“操你，我只是想找点大麻。”  
“还没爽够？”

Liam不该多嘴的，他真都没试过那么短时间内再次受到那么强烈的刺激，那种又痛又爽、想射又射不出来的冲动，伴随着Andy同时握住两人的欲望，在他身体里四下乱窜，逼得他都快哭出来了。

“还敢不敢偷唱片？”  
“不敢了，呜呜……不敢了。”

英雄好汉能屈能伸，他现在最需要的是——被捏着乳尖，呜咽地释放在Andy手里。

等Liam回过神来才发现自己手心也被弄湿了，不用问是谁的脏东西。他都没力气去弄干净，就这么靠在高个子肩膀上太舒服了，他得喘口气。

“才随便搞两下就出那么多汗，真的做岂不是床单都要湿了。”Andy拨开黏在他额头上的头发，修长的手指那么优雅，一点都不会让人在意上面粘着什么鬼东西。

拉上裤子落荒而逃的路上，Liam觉得那个南方佬真的太狡诈了，一点也不像他们北方人那么耿直。他只是惦记着几张不到十镑的唱片，对方惦记的却是他的屁股。


End file.
